Found
by dreams of bubbles
Summary: Bella is Jasper's younger sister. After discovering the news of her missing brother, she runs to the forest where she is found by a vampire and changed. Now, years later, she is in Forks, and she finds the person she thought she had lost forever.
1. Chapter 1 My brother

**Disclaimer: Sadly my name is not Stephanie -tear-**

Bella's Point of View

It was a cloudless evening in Houston, Texas. The normal chill of the wind was replaced now by a dry heat that radiated in waves. Though it was almost night, no one was even thinking about sleeping. It seemed that everyone was anxious for news of the war. A traveler had ridden through the streets last week carrying the news of a new battle- the Battle of Bull Run.

I sat on a rock by the stream running through town. The road was to my left about 10 yards, my house was a quarter mile in the other direction. All behind me were woods, deep and thick. The stream flowed from the woods behind me, the only fresh water for miles.I stared into the water, flowing smoothly through the ground.

I was worried sick for my brother. Somewhere, my older brother, my seventeen-year-old brother, was fighting for the Confederate Army. How could he have left me? I understood he wanted to serve his country, but he was only seventeen! And now he was off at the Battle of Bull Run.

We had received news a month ago of his promotion to Major and I was happy for him. Of course he would be well-liked, it was just in his nature. He was charismatic, everyone felt at ease around him, so naturally, he was rising in the ranks.

Still, I missed him. I was selfish, I knew, but I felt like I was missing part of myself with him gone. He was my companion, my protector; he could always make me feel better. When dearest father had a new suitor whom he desperatly wished me to marry, my brother would be my comforter when father became angry at my refusal. Now, he was gone, and father was more adamant than ever that I be married by my seventh birthday about a year from now.

I sighed. I really should be getting back soon. I was a fiercely independent girl and if my father was in a bad mood, I surely would be punished for my late arrival. I jumped down from the rock, remembering all the times my brother had helped me down when I was younger. Hopefully, he would hurry home. I missed him terribly.

It was then I heard it. A small gallop coming near town. It was far off in the distance at the moment, but it would be hear soon. I was furthest from the town so no one would know yet. I was jumping up and down with excitement maybe there would be news of my brother!

The sound was nearing now, and in the distance I could see a cloud of dust in the air. After a minute a horse came into view, with a Confederate soldier on its back. He hopped down as he reached me.

"Hello miss." he told me in a thick Sothern accent, tipping his hat. "Would you happen to know where the Whitlocks live. I have a message for them."

"Yes, sir, I would." I smiled at him. "I am Isabella Whitlock," I curtsied, "at your service."

His expression changed immediately. His face atomatically became shocked and upset. Oh no, that was not good. He fidgited.

Finally he spoke, "I am very sorry to tell you this, miss, but it seems your brother, Major Jasper Whitlock, is missing in action. He disappeared while evacuating the town. We believe the enemy ambushed him in his duties, for he was a great Major and posed a threat to them." He looked at me sympathetically, "I am terribly sorry for your loss. I knew Major Jasper personally. He was a great leader and an even more honorable friend. I am proud to have served with him, and to have known him."

I was crying full-out tears. Jasper, gone!! It could not be happening. My brother could not have been killed. There is no way!! He promised he would come back! He promised!

I could not take it anymore. I needed to get away from this, but my parents needed to know.

"My...My..." I was sobbing. When I had finally calmed down enough to utter a coherant statement, I told the man, "My parents need to know." I sniffled. "Our house is 1/4 mile that way." I pointed the direction to the man. "And would you please tell them I will be back late tonight. I need time to handle this."

He nodded, "Of course, miss." He hopped on his chesnut horse again, "And please know, your brother died a hero, and he will be remebered as one. He will be missed by all who knew him." And with that, he rode off.

I could not handle it anymore, I ran to the woods I had been in front of. I just needed to get away, and grieve for my brother. It was just now sinking in that I would never see him again. I ran into the woods as far as my legs would take me, before I collapsed as sobs overtook me.

I would never see him coming home from working in the fields, a grin on his face as he saw me, his hands swinging at his sides while he loped to the house. I would never see his blonde hair, sweeping in the wind, as he sat on the porch steps. I would never feel another of his calming hugs as he told me everything would be alright. I would never hear him tell me about how much he wished he could go to the war, to serve his country, for he was never again returning from the army he set out to join.

I recalled our last moment together before he left. He had been extremely happy to join the recruits, but he was upset he had to leave me. he had given me a huge hug and told me that one day, one day he would see me again. That no matter what, wars, or countries, or people, nothing could stand in his way of seeing me again. He said he would always protect me, no matter where he was because he would always be with me. I remember I had asked him, my eyes full of tears, how he could protect me if he was gone. He said he would never truly leave me, because I would always have a piece of him with me, just as he would always have a piece of me.

"Well, well. What do we have here." I turned at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and was startled as the most beautiful woman I had even seen stood in front of me.

She was pale, pale as alibaster, obviously not from the South. Her chocolate hair fanned around her face perfectly. But one thing shocked me most, her burgandy eyes. They were piercing, searching, as if looking for something hidden in me.

"You will do very nicely," she said in her melodious voice. And with that she leaned forward and before I could move, something sharp had pierced my neck.

FIre. Pain. Burning everywhere. That was all I could remember. I had no clue what was happening to me. I screamed constantly, willing for someone to hear me, to put me out of my misery. I would have given anything for it to stop.

Finally, the pain dimmed down, and I heard a soft _thump...thump...thump._ Then silence. My heart had stopped. But I wasn't dead, was I?

I decided I needed answers, so with the most effort it had ever cost me, I opened my eyes. There I saw the strange red- eyed female that I had seen before the burning, I remebered now. I noticed now that everything seemed sharper, more defined. Like something in my eyes had been shifted so I could now see perfectly. My hearing had also increased. I could hear individual leaves rustling, as well as what i assumed to be small animals making their tracks in the ground.

"Who are you?" I asked her. "What did you do to me?"

She smiled. It looked absolutely menacing. "I turned you into a vampire." Did I hear that correctly, a vampire? She saw my confusion immediately. "Yes, a vampire. My name is Envenline, and I bit you three days ago." Three days! It felt like an eternity. "Now, I should explain some things to you before you get some crazy ideas. First of all, we drink blood; we sparkle, not burn in the sun; we have perfect senses; we have incredible speed and strength; some of us have extra gifts, too. Oh and last of all, we are immortal."

Seriously!! Immortal! Thats crazy! The reasonable side of me was catching up. My senses were heightened and I went through compete torture for three days, though I still did not know how in the world this was possible, it was the only acceptable explaination. "We can't die?" I verified.

"Oh no, we can die. We just have to be ripped to pieces and burned to kill us though." She stood up, "Now, we are going to go to your new home. You see, I am the head of a coven of newborn vampires, and we are fighting over Houston right now. Needless to say, I needed more help and here you were, ready and waiting." She looked at me, "And do not even think about fighting me. I will win, I have been fighting other vampires much older than you for centuries now."

What was I supposed to do!! I did not want to fight in a war! That brought up too many painful memories of Jasper. I knew I could not fight her, though. I wished she would just leave me and never come back! My thoughts became reality as she suddenly looked at me strangely, turned around, and ran away. I realized then I had a power. A power that would cause me more trouble than I could ever imagine in years to come. I had always tried to control my own future and my situations, and now I could. I had the power of control.


	2. Chapter 2 Moving once again

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am officially continuing! I was blown away by the reviews and alerts by everyone! I want to thank _littlejuliz, Abigail Tracey, c3c-shal-pon-ALL, EdwardsGirl1010, iloveTwilight-kk, VampireKa-Lyrra, lildv274, quirky-as-alice, vampiregirl818, Forever-Aurelie, and darkvampirerose _for your amazing reviews! I am also so sorry to those of you I told I was going to update yesterday! My internet was down, but it is fixed again! I will try to post again in the next 2 days! I have another story I am writing (its really good, check it out) and I am alternating updating between the stories! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I could wish on a shooting star I owned Twilight, and then maybe my wish would come true... but right now I do not -tear-**

Moving once again... (Bella's POV)

It had been almost 200 years since that day in the forest where I had been changed. My life had been a roller coaster ride since then. Why? I had been on the run from the Volturi ever since they had discovered my powers.

I had tried everything I could think of to get them to stop hunting me, but one of the guard members had a shield as his power, so he blocked my attempts. I hated that vampire with a passion, because he could block at distances as well, so many spies were constantly under his protection. Needless to say, I had hidden myself very thoroughly because of him, but they continued hunting me. I doubted they would ever give up the chase.

They wanted me, and they were not about to back down. Knowing Aro, he would search for me forever. He wanted power, and he knew I was either a dangerous threat or the greatest ally. Therefore, he would search for me until the end of time.

So now, I was moving, again. The Volturi had many vampire spies, and one of them had caught my scent I had so carelessly forgotten to cover up.

You see, though I tried to always cover my scent, there was one fatal flaw in my powers- I gave myself over to my instincts when I hunted. Though that might not seem a problem, it presented a huge obstacle. Every time I lost control of my mind, and allowed the vampire side of me to take control, my mind lost its focus and I became vulnerable.

I always erased my scent after I hunted, but sometimes, I was careless and forgot to cover every inch of it. That was how I was found. If a vampire with this blocking shield on him found my trail, he would immediately report back to them, and the chase would start again.

The Volturi had picked up on my scent many times, and every time, I had to run again. It was getting to be a routine: I would run from the Volturi, hide out for a few years, be found by a spy, and then I would have to run again.

I had been in the Southern part of Russia when my scent was caught, so this time, I decided I needed to move across the globe. I never went anywhere near Italy, the closest I had ever been was England and Romania, but I had been in Eastern hemisphere so long, they were sure to search for me there.

So I decided to move to America. I had lived there many times in the late 1800s and early 1900s. But, it had been many years since I had been there. I had lived in many large cities there, but I preferred small ones. So where would I go?

I was at an airport right now, with my laptop on the table in a random restaurant. I had just decided to move to a small city in the U.S., so I decided to use google. I almost laughed at the irony of my situation.

Here I was, a vampire on the run from the Volturi, in an airport, trying to find a place to live on google. Weren't vampires supposed to live in coffins, and turn into bats to fly places?

I am sure the waitress would have had a heart attack if she knew exactly who she was waiting on.

I opened up my white laptop and searched google maps. I wanted a place with the most overcast days and tons of rain. I really did not like hiding all the time. It made me feel criminal. How I hated the Volturi for forcing me into hiding.

I resolved right then that they would not do this to me anymore. I was going to go to school, live like a normal person, and I was going to go to... Forks, Washington. The map said that this little town had the most rain and overcast in the entire United States. I had never been to the Olympic peninsula, so it seemed like a good place to start over.

I quickly searched the Internet again and bought a house. I transferred money from a bank account I had in the U.S. Because of my power, I had been able to control the way the stock market worked, so I had plenty of money. I had somehow managed to keep all of my bank accounts, ID names, and social security numbers secret from the Volturi. It is amazing what you can do when you could control technology. I had made it completely impossible for anyone to discover my identity. The greatest hacker in the world would fall short by miles.

So, with my house bought and my location set, I enrolled myself in the public school. It may have been risky on my part, but I had never been to school, and I was done hiding. I enrolled under a name I had not used since that day I found out my brother had died- Isabella.

I had always used the name Marie or even Anne after my mother, but never Isabella. If I was not going to hide anymore, I would use my name again.

However, I was not completely stupid, the Volturi had known my last name was Whitlock, so I chose the last name Swan. I did not want to be found because of something so stupid as using my whole name. I chose the last name Swan because swans were independent birds, I had always admired them for that quality.

Once I scheduled for my first day to be next Monday, I bought a plane ticket to America. It was amazing how much a person could do on the internet these days.

With that, I closed my laptop, and picked up my bag. I always bought new clothes when I moved to a new house, but there were three things I had with me. I had carried these things with me since the day after I became a vampire.

I had gained two of those items while my parents were out. I remember sneaking into the house to find them. I had slipped into my bedroom and grabbed my old photo album. Inside were pictures of me and Jasper. There were others with the rest of my family, grandparents, cousins, aunts and uncles as well. I knew that I needed something to remember them all with, so I had taken all of my photos of them.

The next thing I had was a stack of letters from my brother. While he had been at the war, he had written at least twice a week, every week. I had compiled them all together and read them frequently to this day.

The last thing I had was a necklace, a locket I wore everywhere. It was a gold necklace Jasper had given me before he had gone off to the war. It was my birthday present from him that year. It said, "_I will always be with you"_ The same lines he had told me before he left. It had never left my neck since the day he had given it to me.

With one last glance around, I walked briskly out of the restaurant. I was anxious to be on my way, and out of the country. I went to check into my gate for my new flight to Seattle, Washington. I was moving once again.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Careful

**Author's note: Hello readers! Sorry this took a little longer, I am working on another story as I already said, and I am in the process of editing a new story to start posting, so be patient with me! I am getting these out as fast as possible! I would like to thank my reviewers: ****_FRK921, Angel1224, edwardandbellabelong2gether, -No.Day.But.Today- -NDBT-, Midnight-blackOpal, buta-chan, iloveTwilight-kk, lidv274, quirky-as-alice, VampireKa-Lyrra, The.Lion's.Only.Lamb, EdwardsGirl1010, and ShadowsDaughter. _This chapter is dedicated to ****_Forever-Aurelie!! Thanks to all of you guys! Now on with the story!!_**

**Disclaimer: Now if I actually owned this story, would I really be on a fanfiction site? **

Careful

After a meticulously long plane ride, I had finally reached Seattle. The coffee capital of the world! Too bad I didn't drink coffee.

I went through customs with my small bag, and exited the city airport. It was so different here from Russia. I had to admit, I missed the mountain air. I had grown accustomed to it during my years in Europe and Asia, and now I was back to the normal air of Washington.

It was a cloudy day, with a chance of rain, perfect for a vampire. The streets were busy with bustling cars, all in a hurry. I decided teleport myself to my house. It would be must faster than anything else. Since I could control atoms, I could mentally control where they went, and I teleported. I could only teleport short distances, though. Otherwise my molecules would separate for an uncertain amount of time and be lost. I do not know why, but I was simply warned not to travel beyond 300 miles.

It was terrifying the first time I tried it. You see, in the early 1900s, about 1903 if I was correct, I came across a vampire who had helped me train my powers.

I had lived the first 60 or so years not understanding my full capabilities, until I met him. He was a great vampire, and had been almost like a second father to me. He had been the first vegetarian vampire I had ever met, to use his phrase. I could control my thirst, so I was never wild, and had realized early on that I could hunt animals. I was pleased to say I had never taken a human life. He had helped me for almost ten years, and I would forever be grateful to him.

I left him in Chicago about 1915, because the Volturi had found me again. He had promised to keep his time with me a secret, so no one else had ever known, though. I still remember him very clearly, he was the most compassionate person, human or vampire, I had ever met. His name was Carlisle Cullen.

I had not seen Carlisle in almost 100 years, and had lost hope of finding him again long ago. I knew I could not put him at risk lie that again. He had been friendly with Aro and the Volturi, but we both knew that the Volturi wanted me, more than they would wish to remain on good terms with him.

My bag on my shoulder, I exited the airport and walked down to a side street. I made sure no one could see me in the alleyway before focusing on my destination. I pictured my cabin of a house in my head, and willed myself to move to it.

For a moment, I felt like my body had exploded, before my molecules reassembled at my house.

I had arrived in my kitchen. Teleporting only took a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. My body compressed on itself before a breaking sensation, and being sucked back together again.

I finally caught my breath and took a good look at my surroundings. The house was nice, simple. It was a one-story cabin of a house with 3 bedrooms, a study, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a family room. It was more than I would need. It was located at the far end of Forks, away from people.

The property was surrounded by forests full of animals perfect for hunting. If I was going to be going to school, I would need to hunt often. I could control my thirst, but only if I had at least some blood in me, and my powers used up my supply.

I decided to get some clothes on the internet. As much as I detested shopping, it was necessary. So for the next hour, I bought myself all of the clothes I could possibly need for a year or so. I did not know how long I was staying here.

I would try to remain for at least two years, since I was enrolling in high school as a Junior. My goal was to graduate, but I did not know how well that would work out. I could try at least.

After my little "shopping trip" online, I bought a car on the internet as well. I would pick it up later today at a sales place in Seattle. I would have simply teleported, but I had to keep up appearances.

Next, I had planned to buy furniture. However, I had gotten to the house to find it already furnished. I was done!

I always hated moving days. I wold have to buy stuff for hours, simply to keep up appearances, it got to be quite annoying. I detested spending money, even though I had more than any person could ever hope of having. I was probably the richest person alive.

I had in reality only spent three hours of the day on the computer, so it was 6 at night. I decided I needed to go hunting.

I had not been hunting in three weeks. Ever since my trail had been caught I had been running and had not had the time to hunt.

I exited the cabin and walked through the woods a short way before I started running. It was glorious! The rusty smell of the pine trees almost made me forget I was in Forks, Washington. I was in the Swiss Alps again, running through to the Black Forest.

I loved to run, I had always raced Jasper when we were kids. He always won, or course, but if I had been allowed, I would have beaten every single girl in Houston. It had only magnified when I became a vampire. Running became the most exhilarating thing to do; I could run forever.

My chestnut hair swept around my face as I pranced gracefully through the trees at a speed unseen by the human eye. Though the trees should have become blurs, I could make out each individual piece of bark on even the smallest Elm tree.

After a minute, I decided I needed to hunt. I listened for the sound of a heartbeat close by. I realized there was a herd of elk grazing not to far from where I was. They were by the stream, so I took off through the forest again. That was when I ran across their trail.

I smelt the remains of six scents close by. Wait a minute, _Six_! A coven that size was unheard of! I couldn't believe the Volturi would allow a coven that big to remain unscathed.

I knew it wasn't the Volturi themselves because I could recognize their scents. At one time I had been cornered by every member of the Volturi. It had been before they knew I could teleport, so I was able to escape. Since then, I had known every one of their individual smells.

I started following the scents again. A couple of them seemed familiar... I followed one of the trails through the trees. After a moment, it was too faint to pick up; it had been a few weeks since they had been here.

I decided I would worry about the trails later, they weren't a threat to me right now, and I needed to hunt. I went after the elk by the stream I had passed.

I spotted a couple of the weaker ones, and sprang up on them before they could react. I plunged my razor teeth into their necks and drained them quickly. I buried the carcasses under a tree and washed my hands in the stream.

After hunting, I went back to the clearing where I had found the strange scents. One of them seemed to have a faint smell of Carlisle..No, that wasn't possible. Carlisle had traveled alone, and the scent was very different from his.

I decided to ignore the trails. I would confront them if I needed to, but other than the Volturi, no coven was a threat to me. Worst case scenario, I run if they were spies. I knew one thing, though. I would need to be careful.

**Author's Note: Didn't you love my twist with Carlisle? Ok, to make it clear, Carlisle WAS NOT hunting. She smelled his scent on Esme and the rest of the family faintly. She does not know Jasper's scent so she had no way of knowing it was the Cullens with her brother. I will update soon! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I want to thank my amazing reviewers: c_rimson-goth-girl, bloomsky, ACULLEN4EVER, Trricia, bitemeplease235, princess enchanted, Midnight-black-Opal, FrenzzyforEdward, FRK921, Mormon-Girl13, lildv274, VampireKa-Lyrra, aglblsm, iloveTwilight-kk, twilight4ever19, quirky-as-alice, CCgirl1410,ShadowsDaughter, EdwardsGirl1010, The.Lion's.Only.Lamb, _and of course _Forever-Aurelie!_ You guys are all amazing! I got twenty-one reviews! Thank you all sooo much! Now, on with the chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: Sure, would anyone actually believe I own this? No, my name is Anne, not Stephanie, sadly, and Twilight is hers.**

Meeting

After hunting, I went home to call the car dealership. I had just realized that there was no way I could pick the car up, without teleportingthat is, and appearing out of thin air would probably raise some questions.

I got on the phone with the manager and he arranged to have my car dropped off in two hours. I looked at the clock, it read 10:00. I had until noon when the man would deliver it.

Tomorrow would be my first official day as a high school student. In Houston, we had only gone up through the seventh grade, we worked on the farm once we were old enough to be useful.

I noticed for the first time the appearance of my clothes. They were dusty and ripped in places, not at all presentable. And my hair was a mess with leaves in it. So, partially out of boredom, I decided to make myself look presentable and not like a savage when the car deliverer showed up.

My clothes had arrived this morning, courtesy of overnight shipping. The boxes had been left at my doorstep early this morning while I was still hunting. Apparently the shipping company did not care about a signature. That reminded me, I needed to unpack the boxes I had ordered as well.

For the next hour, I unpacked all of the boxes at a human pace. I could have done it with my powers, but I needed a time-killer. I carried all of the boxes into the room I had chosen as my own.

It was a simple bedroom, with a queen-sized bed against the back wall. A window was on either side of the bed, each draped with dark green curtains. The dense forest could be seen through the windows, a path lay through the center. A door to the bathroom was on the right next to a rustic dresser. Through the bathroom, there was a spacious closet, with plenty of room for my clothes. The walls of both the bedroom and the bathroom were a green color, matching the woody feel of the house.

I sorted through outfits of all kinds, but most boxes contained jeans or t-shirts. They were plain, simple, and could be used for almost anything. I grabbed the nearest set and went to take a shower.

The warm water was very relaxing, and rinsed the grime off of my body. When I had finished, I let my hair dry naturally. I was not going to be seeing anyone, so I would let it stay wavy. One of the merits of being a vampire, your hair looked naturally fabulous.

I heard a rap at the door a few minutes later, and opened it to see a young man. He looked to be in his early twenties. When he saw me, he immediately looked shocked, followed by lustful. That was disgusting! I might have appeared to be sixteen, but in reality, I was probably older than his five times great grandfather. I smirked, I wonder what he would think about that?

I sighed, he had momentarily lost his voice. "Can I help you?" I asked him. I could see the blue Audi behind him, so I knew exactly why he was here. He still did not say anything. He had something for me to sign in his hand, it seemed. I took the paper from him, to save him trying to speak. He was looking more and more like a goldfish with his mouth opening and closing as it was.

I grabbed the pen from his other hand and signed my newest name of the paper in my own calligraphy. Another one of those little things I had gained being a vampire. I remembered my old scrawl from my human days was impossible to decipher.

I gave the forms back to him and walked past him to my new car. I saw in my peripheral vision, the man shaking his head and walking to his friends car. He hopped into the black truck and they pulled away.

I took a good look at my new car. It was perfect! I had always wanted an Audi, I had just never needed a car in the past few years. When the other car was out of vampire hearing range, I hopped into my new Audi and took off speeding down the road. I would reach the highway about the same time they would.

Sure enough, I got to the highway moments after them and went speeding down the road. I was reaching 120 miles an hour and I was loving it. I remembered I had always hated fast speeds in my human life. I would simply be afraid to ride a horse at a trot. I smiled at the memory. Things were in such a different perspective when you knew you could not get hurt. Heck, I could jump off the Empire State Building if I wanted to and land gracefully.

I went around town, touring until about two. I noted the location of the school and the library, probably the only places I would visit in Forks, before heading home.

Around 4 that night, I decided to explore the woods. I had glimpsed around briefly while hunting, but I wanted to see all of the forest.Without a moment's hesitation, I slipped out of the cabin and ran into the woods.

Oh, how I loved the forest! The thick underbrush barely moved as my feet gracefully pranced upon it. In a short time, I had gone ten miles, passing many animals along the way. The woods were overgrown with trees, each struggling for light. It made the area I was in dark and foreboding.

For over an hour I simply ran, I ran to lighter areas of the forest and other deep, dark parts of it. I felt the rush of the wind on my face, my hair flowing through the breeze.

I could hear the stream, rushing about a mile to my left; I heard a mocking bird, singing its high pitched song above me. I could hear the tiny heartbeats of the ants, moving in their colonies below me.

I had always felt at home in nature. It seemed to welcome me. Even as a human, I had always gone to the woods to escape.

I kept moving through the trees until I ran right across two scents. Familiar scents. It was two members of the coven I had smelt over by my house while I had been hunting last night. Only this time, they were fresh. The vampires had been there less than five minutes ago. They were close.

I used my power to control the air around my feet, making no sound at all. I would not want to alert them of my presence yet.

I tracked them through the woods a little way, before coming to a clearing. In the center, a gorgeous blonde vampire had her head down to the neck of an elk. I was ecstatic! Vegetarians! In all my travels, I had only ever met Carlisle who was vegetarian.

Across from her, a big, burly vampire with dark curls watched her lovingly. I knew better than to interrupt them while they hunted, so I waited in the shadows for her to finish. My scent was blocked out of instinct, so they would have no idea I was here.

After a moment, the vampire raised her head from the carcass, and buried it. She walked over to the male and smiled at him. I decided now was the time to reveal myself.

I stepped out of the trees and cleared my throat to alert them of my presence.

"Hel..."

The big one jumped at me before I could finish my hello. I stopped him with a flick of my mind. I set him down as he made eye contact with me. He stopped uselessly fighting when he saw the honey color of my eyes. Instead, he looked shocked.

His mate was beginning to lunge at me, but I stopped her as well. "I mean you no harm," I told both of them, letting them free.

When the male was let free he spoke, "Your a veggie?" he asked incredulously. I nodded. His face broke into a wide grin, "Well then, I am sorry for attacking you. I am Emmett and this is Rosalie." he looked over to his mate.

"I'm Bella," I told them happily. I liked Emmett already.

"Why were you following us?" Rosalie snapped. Her, I didn't like so much.

"Rose..." Emmett started, but I cut him off.

"No, its OK." I turned to her. "I wanted to see what you hunted. I caught an old trail of yours yesterday and was curious. I have never met such a large group of vampires together. Well, other than the Volturi."

She nodded, her hands folded across her chest. Obviously, she was a very stubborn person.

"Well, do you want to meet our family?" Emmett asked me, grinning like a child.

They did not seem to be spies so I consented. I was curious to meet this family of vampires who all shared my hunting preference.

"Come on, lets go meet them." Emmett motioned for me to follow him. We set off running through the forest until we came across a large Victorian house. "WE'RE HOME EVERYONE!!" Emmett's booming voice rang through the mansion as we walked inside.

A kind-looking woman walked into what I assumed was their living room. "Your siblings are not here, Emmett." She then spotted me, "Who is this?" she asked, smiling at me.

"I'm..." I was about to answer when another person entered the room. A person I had not seen in about 100 years, "CARLISLE!" I said running at him. He looked shocked before he broke into a smile and held out him arms. I jumped into them, giving him a huge hug.

He laughed. "I missed you, too." he said kindly. He let me go and kissed me on the forehead. "I certainly missed you, too, my daughter."

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! I made it about a page and a half longer for those of you who asked for longer chapters! Review please! For Jasper! (Who is coming soon, I promise) :-)**


	5. Chapter 5 I thought you were gone

**Author's Note: I am really sorry this took longer than expected! I had relatives in town who I did not know were going to be here, so I couldn't write! Anyway I want to thank my AMAZING reviewers- _TWIngTooHard, purple, Nikohl, ladynightfury,evaa shilo, potterhead0013, Kadarum, twilight4ever19, sanglin, therealBellaSwan-Cullen, lildv24, The.Lion's.Only.Lamb, jlyric, VampireKa-Lyrra, lightssoclear, Reads To Much, VampireScarlette, Dark-n-Twisty, disgruntled female, quirky-as-alice, princess1992, bearhug946, ACULLEN4EVER, FRK921, Krakengirl, bloomsky, Forever-Aurelie, Bella Marie Whitlock, Future Mrs Morgan, FrenzzyforEdward, Trricia, ShadowsDaughter, bitemeplease235, _and_ Midnight-blackOpa_****l! I got thirty-one reviews! Thank you guys sooo much! This is for all of you!! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Steph owns Twilight, please don't make me say it again, I still wish it was mine**

"_I'm..." I was about to answer when another person entered the room. A person I had not seen in about 100 years, "CARLISLE!" I said running at him. He looked shocked before he broke into a smile and held out him arms. I jumped into them, giving him a huge hug. _

_He laughed. "I missed you, too." he said kindly. He let me go and kissed me on the forehead. "I certainly missed you, too, my daughter."_

**I thought you were gone **

Until that moment, I had not realized how much I had truly missed my father figure. I knew I had wanted to see him again, and that I missed him terribly, but I did not realize how much I had wanted to see him again.

He was the father I had always wished I had. He was kind, compassionate, and caring. The exact opposite of my human father.

I breathed in his scent as he hugged me gently again. It was peaceful, like an old memory. He had the smell of mountain pine, I thought. I felt like I was home again.

I realized then, that he had a new family, and they were still in the room. Well, some of them at least.

I turned to face the vampires. To say they were shocked was an understatement. The three of them were gaping at Carlisle and I, they resembled fish. I tried to stifle a chuckle, but failed misrably. They were still staring wide-eyed at us.

The motherly-looking one was first to recover, "Carlisle, dear, you never mentioned you had another daughter." She spoke somewhat sadly, there was no accusation in her voice. I was happy Carlisle had found her as a mate. She seemed as kind as Carlisle himself.

Carlisle was looking slightly ashamed, he refused to meet his wife's eyes. I spoke for him, "That would be my fault, I'm sorry." I told her.

I glanced up at my father behind me, he was looking at me curiously. He was wondering if I was going to tell them my story. I looked back at the vampires in the room again. I figured if he loved them enough to allow them into his family, then I would trust them as well.

Rosalie and Emmett seemed to have recovered from the initial shock of finding out about me, and simply looked curious. Carlisle's mate had the same expression, but it was mixed with something like...love? That was impossible, she had only known me for about a minute! But still, it seemed that anyone Carlisle accepted, she would accept as well. That gave me hope; I really did not want to cause anything between the two of them.

Carlisle decided to speak up, "I am truly sorry Esme, but Bella's story is her own, and I was not a liberty to tell it." Carlisle looked down at me, smiling softly. Same old Carlisle, always taking the blame upon himself.

I shook my head, "No, Carlisle. I was the one who asked you not to tell anyone. If I had known you would one day have a family, I would never have dreamed of making you promise that."

He hugged me tighter, "I know, Bella."

The rest of Carlisle's family was looking at us curiously, wondering what was so important that Carlisle would hide it from his own family.

"I believe that I owe you all an explination." I told them softly.

Esme spoke, "Why don't we all come and sit in the living room, It is much more comfortable than the stairway."

I smiled at her and nodded. We made our way to the living room and sat on the couches. Everyone was looking curiously at me before Carlisle spoke, "Shouldn't we wait for the others? I am sure Bella does not want to tell her story many times, for it is a long one." Everyone nodded.

I thanked him softly and smiled at him. He truly was the most caring person I had ever met.

Emmett spoke, "They were supposed to be back around now, they were going to go on a shorter hunt than we were. But, since we ran into Bella here, we decided to head back early."

"Then we will wait for them." Esme said, reclining back into the couch she was sitting on. Her carmel hair swaying as she settled down.

For a few minutes, I talked to Carlisle. The others were absorbed in their own conversation, no doubt wanting to let Carlisle and I catch up. As though anyone could have privacy in a house of super-hearing vampires, but I appreciated the gesture.

Carlisle told me that after I left, he had found Edward in the hospital he worked at dying of the Spanish Influensa. He told me that in my appsence he had been lonely so he changed the boy.

A couple years later he had met Esme. I could tell by the way he spoke that he cared for her very deeply.

I told him she seemed like a nice and caring person, and I was happy he had found someone to return his love. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was him. I saw Esme had a bright smile plastered along her face at my words, of course they were listening.

It was then that Carlisle had begun to tell me about Rosalie and Emmett. At that point, the two vamprires had interrupted, wanting to tell their own stories. I listened with interest as I heard their story. They had been through a lot together. Before they were finished, however, I heard a car approaching in the distance.

It was probably a mile away, but we knew it would be here quickly. The driver was obviously moving extremely quickly.

Moments later, I heard multiple car doors opening, and three pairs of footsteps on the stairs. Two sets of footsteps seemed to stop at the base of the stairs, though one pair continued.

The heard the door opening in the next room, and turned to face the entering vampire.

My heart would have been thundering in my chest had it been able to beat. A gorgeous vampire had stepped around the corner. He had bronze hair that swept across his face, framing his golden eyes. He was the most gorgeous vampire I had ever seen, and that was saying something. I assumed from what Carlisle had told me that this was Edward.

He looked at me curiously, before sitting down on the couch across from Carlisle. The gorgeous vampire was looking at Carlisle, and moving his head fractionally up and down. I remembered then that he was a mind reader, they must have been having a conversation. And as Edward's eyes kept shifting to me, I could guess what the topic of their conversation was.

A moment later a small, dark-haired vampire gracefully pranced into the room. She looked and me quizzically, before loping gracefully to sit by her siblings as though a complete stranger wasn't in her house. She had a brilliant smile and reminded me of a pixie, I liked her immediately.

At last, the last vampire entered the room. If vampires could have fainted, I would have at that moment. Here, in the living room of the man I considered my father with his blonde hair, sweeping just as it had when he had been human, stood my brother.

I stood up, gaping, as his eyes met mine. His expression was shocked, mirroring my own.

We looked at each other for a second before he broke into a grin, and made his way across the room toward me. He stopped right in front of me and spoke softly, "Bella?" It looked as though he could not contain his joy at seeing me again.

I smiled and hugged him tightly, "Jasper." He hugged me back and squeezed my as tight as he could, like he would never let me go again. If vampires could cry I was sure we would both have had tears pouring down our faces.

I heard a cough as Emmett spoke, "Umm, do you two know each other?"

I laughed lightly, as did Jasper. His laugh was different, like the chiming of bells. I knew all vampires' laughs were higher, but coming from Jasper was completely unreal. I was expecting his old, husky laugh, though I liked his new one just as well.

Through this, Jasper and I were still enveloped in our hug, but as Emmett finished, we broke apart.

The entire family was looking quizically from Jasper, then to me. We would pay attention to them in a minute, but we deserved our reunion.

I spoke to Jasper again, "I thought you were gone forever."

He looked down at me and smiled, "I would never break my promise to you." His answer made me smile, he remembered. "I said nothing would stand in my way from seeing you again. It just took a little longer than I thought." He laughed lightly before speaking again, "But then, what is two hundred years or so?" His eyes danced with mirth; same old Jasper.

"I say it is much too long," I hugged him again; I didn't want to let go. I had my brother back; I had my family again.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Review please! The more reviews, the sooner I update! They make me very happy!**


	6. Chapter 6 Jasper's Tale

**Author's Note: I am sooo sorry about how long this took. I had numerous things to attend to this weekend, none of which I was forewarned about, so sorry! As always I want to thank my AMAZING reviewers: _Estelle, Rainy Day In The Pines, Edward'sGirl1010, lildv274, e13, UNS33N.UNKNOWN, crimson-goth-girl, Mormon-Girl13, Midnight-blackOpal, justm, ACULLEN4EVER, nzchick24a, TWIngTooHard, buta-chan, sanglin,black burning heart66, Mimi-Love-4ever, VampireKa-Lyrra, Kadarum, sovoyita, officially.dazzled.28, peace n Luv, Kat-L-Black, The.Lion's.Onlu.Lamb, Forever-Aurelie, NightmaresAtMidnight, disgruntled female, quirky-as-aiice, ShadowsDaughter, therealBellaSwan-Cullen, shellyhale, bitemeplease235, bloomsky, FrenzzyforEdward, FRK921, jlyric, _and_ vintage.carousel! _You guys are awsome! This is for _kt_****_sports555!!_**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, there I said it, please don't make me say it again!**

_"I say it is much too long," I hugged him again; I didn't want to let go. I had my brother back; I had my family again._

Jasper's Tale

Our reunion was brought to a speeding halt in the form of a certain pixie-like female. "Jasper! Want to tell me what is going on!" I faced the seething vampire as she spoke. Her eyes were a blazing fire of anger as her small form stood up from the couch.

Jasper's face revealed only concern for the outraged vampire, "Didn't you know she was coming, Alice, dear?" Dear? So Jasper was married! I was ecstatic for him!

I noticed everyone was calming down; I smiled at Jasper. He always had been a charismatic person. There was no question that this was his doing.

Though Alice was somewhat calmer it seemed her distraught against my brother was enough to keep his power at bay. "Don't you dare try to calm me, Jasper!" By this point I was waiting for the fire to burst from her eyes. I never knew such a small person could look so menacing, well except for Jane Volturi. Oh, how I hated that girl. "I want an explanation!" Alice had her arms crossed in front of her glaring at the pair of us. I hunched closer to my brother, an action that didn't pass unnoticed by Alice. A quick glare was sent my way before she resumed her stare at her husband.

To everyone's surprise Jasper started laughing! Along with myself, his family began questioning his sanity. Then he spoke, "Alice, you have no reason to be jealous!" He chuckled lightly, "Apparently I have some introductions to make." He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling. "Everyone, this is Isabella." I punched his shoulder; I had always thought Isabella was too proper. His eyes sparkled with mirth as he amended himself, "This is Bella," He pulled me closer, into a tight hug, "My little sister."

I laughed aloud at the expressions that were now displayed on his family's faces. To say they were stunned was an understatement. If they were stunned when they saw I knew Carlisle, it was nothing to how they looked now. I could have sprouted another head by the look of their faces. Alice was the first to recover the use of her vocabulary.

With her eyebrows still up into her hairline she spoke, "Bu..bu...but your sister? How?" So maybe she still hadn't fully recovered from the shock. "Oh Jasper! I'm so sorry!" She ran and hugged him almost making him tumble over. "I thought...well I don't know what I thought. But when it seemed you knew each other so well..." She shook her head in shame.

Jasper kissed her lightly, "It's alright. I can see how it would be easy to make that assumption." I was happy my brother had found someone. He deserved to be happy, and if she was the person for him, then I approved.

"I have a sister-in-law!" Alice squealed as she threw her arms around me. Wow, she could change her opinion of a person quickly. I smiled and hugged her warmly, we were family after all.

Rosalie was next, "But she looks nothing like you!" Of course, Rosalie was more concerned about my appearance. Her eyes were glancing from Jasper to me as if inspecting the two of us, trying to find a resemblance. We were complete opposites in our appearances, she wouldn't find a similarity.

Carlisle spoke next, "Neither of you mentioned you had a sibling." He too was looking at us, like a father discerning the actions of his children. He didn't speak accusingly, though. Merely curious.

At long last Jasper spoke, "Alice, how come you didn't see Bella coming? And Carlisle, how do you know Bella?"

"I think that is a story we all want to hear, Jasper." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

Alice shot a questioning glance at me before responding to Jasper's question, "I can't see her future. If I look to see what we are doing a minute from now, it looks as though we are all speaking to an invisible stranger."

For the first time, the gorgeous vampire across the room spoke, "You can block powers?" His voice was like honey. It was smooth and silky. I had never heard anything more addicting than his speech. As he glanced at Carlisle he raised his eyebrows, "Control? I have never heard of that power." I looked at him quizzically. How did he know my power? Noticing my confusion, he smiled and spoke again, "I can read minds and Carlisle was thinking of your power" Well, that would explain it.

"Wait, what did Edward mean, Bella?" My brother asked, turning his attention back to me. "Is that why I can't feel your emotions?"

"Yes, Jasper, it is." I spoke softly as I answered him.

I was spared continuing by Edward, "Jasper, I never heard you think of Bella. Though I did once get a glimpse of her through Carlisle's thoughts. Why is that?

Jasper looked down, ashamed. "You never thought of me?" I asked him, hurt. I had never stopped thinking of him, apparently he had forgotten me, though. Without meaning to I grabbed hold of my locket, it had always been what I held on to when I was upset. I clung to old memories, I clung to hope, I had clung to Jasper.

He saw me fiddling with my locket, and took hold of it. He opened it to reveal the writing, _"I__ will always be with you"_ and the picture of the two of us in the field. If he could have cried tears would have stained his scar-covered face. "You kept it?"

I nodded my head, "I never took it off."

Jasper met my eyes again, "I never stopped thinking of you, Bella. Don't ever think that. The reason Edward didn't know was because well... I tried to avoid thoughts about you when he was around." His voice was decreasing in volume to where his last words were spoken as whispers.

I interrupted, "But why would you do that?" I didn't understand. Not at all.

He sighed, "Because the memories of you were so painful, I couldn't bear it if I had to relieve them with the rest of my family. It was cowardly, I admit, but I was so upset that I had left you, when I promised to return. I was ashamed, Bella. But never, never, think that I forgot about you."

I hugged him, "I understand." I told him softly. "It must have been hard dealing with the knowledge I was gone."

He looked at me sharply, "But didn't you think the same thing?"

I shook my head, "Somehow, I always think I knew you were still alive. After all, your body was never recovered." I twirled my locket around in my fingers.

Jasper smiled again, a smile I hoped would stay on his face forever, "You always were the optimistic one, weren't you?"

Apparently, Emmett had lived through enough of our reunion, "Well, hate to break this up, but the rest of us are DYING to know how Bella here, the stranger in the woods, knows Carlisle so well." He then started laughing hysterically.

I glanced at my brother with my eyebrows raised. What was so funny?

Emmett realized we were all staring at him and spoke again, "Dying, guys, don't you get it? We are already dead!" With that, he bust into another round of maniacal laughter.

Rosalie was annoyed, "Emmett, quit being so immature!" She told him with a slap on the arm.

"Ouch Rosie! That hurt!" He rubbed his arm theatrically, as if anything could actually hurt him.

"Oh, shut up!" Rosalie responded. The two of them were really meant for each other, I realized. They both were bickering like children.

I finally intervened, "As much as I would love to tell you all everything, immediately. I think it would be best if Jasper shared his story first. Mine is pretty long, and I think I can suspect what it entails." I glanced at his crescent shaped scars again.

He nodded, "Alright, why don't we sit down?" He motioned toward the couches. I plopped down next to him as he began to tell his story. "I suspect you remember what was going on in the South at the time of my disappearance, correct?" I nodded to him. "Two wars were being carried on simultaneously, and to my chagrin, I ended up being stuck in the thick of them both." I had suspected as much. "While I had been evacuating a town, Maria found me. She was the leader of a newborn army and thought I would make a good addition, so she changed me." He shivered. Never once had my brother been afraid of anything, so I was slightly shocked when I saw the fear in his eyes. He had obviously been through a terrible ordeal. "After I had completed the change, the first place we traveled was to Houston." My eyes widened, he had been so close. "I remember clearly how worried I was for your safety, though it seems that I could not protect you from all of the vampires. While in Houston, I tried as hard as I could to keep everyone in our army away from where our house had been. I was only in Houston for a short time, because the leader of the opposing coven had somehow been killed. Shortly after the battle had been won, we left Houston and traveled all over the South for many years. Attacking, killing, destroying, that was my life. For years, I served Maria, until one day I could not bear the killing anymore I had become a shadow of who I had been, and I couldn't continue living as I had been. With the help of some friends, I left Maria, and finally ended up meeting Alice." At this point my older brother grabbed the hand of the small pixie beside him and smiled, "She could see the future and told me of our lives together. Immediately, we set out to meet up with the Cullen's, and have been with them ever since."

I was happy for him, he had a good life after all those years of tragedy. I was glad he had found happiness, even in this world of the dark. And if he was part of Carlisle's family, I knew he would always be loved and cared for.

I decided it was my turn to speak, "Before I tell you all my story, I want to thank you Carlisle, for welcoming my brother. I know you didn't know who he was until today, but I am still so happy that he found you."

Carlisle spoke, "You are welcome, Bella. I consider both of you my family."

Emmett interrupted again, "About that, will you ever tell us your story? I am not getting any younger over here."

Alice retorted, "You aren't getting any older either. Bella will tell us when she is ready." She looked at me and smiled. I felt a rush of affection for my sister-in-law.

I took a deep breath and prepared to tell my story.

**Author's Note: Cliffy! Hope you liked the chapter, its the longest I have written! I will update sooner than I did this past time, don't worry! Review please! I got 37 reviews for this past chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Another Story

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This chapter is longer than normal, so I hope you like it! As always I want to thank my AWESOME reviewers: _black burning heart66, Forever-Aurelie, twilight4ever19, Kason08, EdwardsGirl1010, Rainy Day in The Pines, halfJill HalfJack, ktsports555, crimson-goth-firl, quirky-as-alice, ShadowsDaughter, bellafan4ever, The.Lion's.Only.Lamb, CCgirl1410, Mormon-Girl13, sovoyita, FrenzzyforEdward, VampireKa-Lyrra, Diana Holland, kylacullen, DAE101/loverofEDWARDCULLEN, doggypaw93, officially.dazzled.28, littlexissxcooperx, Cinderheart in twilight skies, jlyric, FRK921, bitemeplease235, _and_ vintage.carousel! _Thanks so much! This chapter is for my sister Kat!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Steph, you all know that...**

_Previously: _

_Alice retorted, "You aren't getting any older either. Bella will tell us when she is ready." She looked at me and smiled. I felt a rush of affection for my sister-in-law._

_I took a deep breath and prepared to tell my story._

**Another Story**

"Well, Jasper, after you left, I was beyond upset." I met Jasper's honey eyes as I spoke. "Father immediately tried to set me up with more suitors, hoping I would agree to marry one. Each one was worst than the next, they only wanted to marry me for our father's money. Eventually, he told me that I had to choose someone before I turned seventeen or he would choose for me."

I laughed without humor. "Two hundred years later and I still haven't turned seventeen, looks like our father's plan backfired." Jasper's face showed the guilt he felt for leaving me.

"I never should have left you to deal with that." He said sadly.

I hugged him lightly, "Never blame yourself, its in the past. Plus he would have made me decide eventually, whether you were there or not."

"Well, that's probably true." He responded.

"Alright, well now that has been established. Could you please continue?" Emmett asked impatiently as he rolled his eyes.

Carlisle spoke up, "Emmett its been two hundred years since they saw each other. They have a lot of time to make up for."

Emmett spoke again, "Well sometime in this century would be nice."

I smiled at him. "Sorry." He nodded and I continued with my story. "Anyway, about four months after you left for the war, I had been sitting on the rock by the stream.."

"The one we used to go to when we were younger?" Jasper interrupted me. A large grin was plastered to his face at the old memory.

"Yes, the very one." I told him. "Well, after you left, I started spending the afternoons there. On one particular day, a Calvary messenger arrived to town." I recalled with dread the day I had received that fateful message.

"In short, I learned that you had gone MIA at Bull Run." I met Jasper's golden eyes again. After living two hundred years without seeing him, I was finding it hard to look away for long. Again, his expression was that of sadness.

"I couldn't bear the thought that you were gone. Filled with grief, I had run into the woods that day, alone." The pair of eyes I was looking at widened in amazement. He had warned me to never go into the woods alone, though for different reasons than rouge vampires.

"There I had met a lone figure with burgundy eyes, named Envenline. I think you can guess what she did." I told them softly. Like Jasper, I didn't go into the details of my change.

"Three days later, I had woken up to see the same figure lying next to the tree, with her eyes on me. After a while, she explained what I was, and why she had created me." I stopped there, hesitating.

I didn't know if I should tell my brother, because that would mean admitting I had been created to join a newborn army. He would go ballistic at the very thought of me fighting. He always had been over protective.

I met my father's eyes; he of course already knew what had happened "Tell him, Bella. He needs to know." He told me softly.

I nodded at him solemnly, "I had been created to join her, along with an army of newborns."

Jasper's eyes widened in realization, "WHAT!!" He exclaimed loudly, my hypothesis had been correct. He had jumped off the couch at my words. I pulled him back down, trying to get him to calm himself.

After taking a few deep breaths, his eyes pierced mine as he spoke again. "It was the army in Houston, wasn't it?" I saw a flash of anger across his face, though he was desperately trying to control his temper.

Though he didn't require an answer I nodded my head in affirmation anyway.

"Then how did you get away?" He continued, his voice simmering with furry contained barely below the surface of his emotions.

"My power." I told him simply.

His curiosity overwhelmed his anger now, "You never did elaborate about your power. What exactly can you do?" He questioned me.

I was at loathe to tell him the power I held. It was dangerous, and more than any one person should have. Though many vampires wanted it, the power was no more than a burden to me. Because of it, I had been hunted for years. Constantly, I was on the run, attempting to avoid the Volturi. Every moment, I had to watch myself, making sure my tracks were thoroughly covered. My power was my living nightmare.

Also, I knew that if the Volturi found my brother, they would torture him to find out everything about me that they could. He would be an instrument to get to me. Shock coursed through me as I came to that realization.

For some reason, I had not thought about the risks of Jasper being my brother until now. At the mention of my power, I finally understood what a danger I put him in. Still, I knew he deserved the truth, and knowing my brother, he wouldn't rest until he knew everything.

I fiddled with my thumbs as I spoke. "My power is very complex. I suppose the best way to start would be with the surface parts of it." I chanced a glance at Carlisle, who was smiling at me, reassuringly. "I can control objects, elements, the weather. To put it simply, anything that could be controlled, I can command." Determinedly, not looking at anyone, I continued softly, "Including minds and actions."

I heard a collective intake of breath as I spoke.

"It terrifies me sometimes." I revealed softly, "To be able to do anything I want; to make other people do whatever I want them to."

Jasper grabbed me into a hug at that moment, "You never have to be afraid Bella. You are the most selfless person I have ever met. If anyone could be trusted with so must power, it would be you." He let go of me and smiled, just like old times.

"You said there was more to your power.." Jasper said after a moment, leaving the sentence for me to continue.

"I think Carlisle would be the best to explain that," I said. "If you don't mind." I tacked on, speaking to my vampire father this time.

"Of course not, Bella." He said kindly. "When I first met Bella, she only knew of the powers she has already told you about. I had never meant any other person with such a power and was immediately curious." He spoke to the entire room, though he looked only at me. "I traveled with her for a while, and we delved into her powers. With some practice, we determined the full extent of her abilities." He stopped short there. "Though, since then, I have thought of other things that she might be possible of doing."

I looked at him curiously, I wondered what he could possibly have thought of that we hadn't already tried.

"Over time, we learned she could control even molecules, and with that knowledge we delved into manipulating them in ways that have never been done." Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting for more, listing enthralled to the enrapturing story that was my life.

Carlisle's next statement answered their unspoken question, "She could use teleportation. She could move objects, herself, and even other people long distances. Though, never over long spaces of water."

"WHAT!!" Emmett cried. To be honest, I was surprised he hadn't interrupted sooner. "But how?!"

"It was just part of her power." Carlisle responded calmly.

Emmett looked flabbergasted. Apparently, this was too much for him.

"Anyway," I continued, anxious to get off the subject of my power, "After I was changed, I went to Russia. I don't exactly know why, but I wanted to get away from the vampire wars, and I had always wanted to see Russia."

Jasper nodded, he had known that. Then, it seemed he thought of something, "Wait, what about your bloodlust?" He asked curiously. Though he tried to disguise it, I knew my brother far too well. Fear was apparent in his expression.

As it was, I shrugged at his question. "Another part of my ability, I could control my bloodlust. As long as I had some blood in me, my powers kept me from the wild instincts of newborns."

Jasper nodded happily, and I went on with my story. "For ten years, I lived in peace. Moving all over Asia and Europe, until regrettably, I moved to Italy."

"Oh no." Alice whispered, fearfully. It seemed the entire family had guessed the truth at once.

"The Volturi." Jasper stated, horrified at what his words meant.

I nodded in confirmation. "I had a little run in with the all-powerful rulers of the vampire race. Needless to say, it didn't end well." I bit my lip, and decided to leave Demetri's advances out of my story. Not even Carlisle knew, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"For the next ten years, I lived in the Northern part of the U.S., until I arrived in New York City in 1903. There, one of the best things in my vampire life happened: I met Carlisle, who took me in immediately."

Here, I nodded at Carlisle to pick up the story. He got the message and continued from where I had left off, "I was shocked when I met Bella, for never had I come across another vampire who shared my hunting habits, or a vampire that had so much power. I accepted her quickly. Bella and I traveled through New York and Pennsylvania for the next thirteen years, free from the Volturi once she realized she could control her scent. During that time, she became my daughter, in every way but blood, and my closest companion."

He spoke with such care in his voice, I would have cried if I could. His eyes gazed at me with love as he told the story. He turned the story over to me again at that point.

"It was 1916 when we moved to Chicago when it happened. We had been hunting in the woods when I forgot to cover my scent. Not long after, the Volturi found us. I had caught the trail of Jane in town, and immediately warned Carlisle. He wanted us to leave, and lay low again, but I couldn't do it. I didn't want him to have to remain in hiding, he didn't deserve to bear my burden. In the end, I used my power to let me go. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do; He was my father, and I was leaving him." My voice cracked as I whispered the last sentence.

After I had calmed myself somewhat, I continued, "Before I left, I used my power on him, with his permission of course. What I did, was make it to where Carlisle could never tell anyone about me. You see, at the time, Aro had a minion that could force people to tell the truth. My power made it to where Carlisle could not tell the vampire about me, so it kept the Volturi from finding out, and most importantly, it kept him safe. That is why, you all never knew about me, well at least not until I lifted the command. Which, as you all have probably figured out, I did as soon as I saw him today."

"After Chicago, I traveled around the world. I went to every continent, though I avoided any vampires I came across. I remained vigilant, always hiding my scent. However, every once in a while, I would forget to erase my scent completely, and that led into a few run-ins with the royal family. In fact, that is what led me here. But overall, I have been happy, though I missed both of the the members of my family terribly."

At this I looked at Jasper and Carlisle; it would be a long time before the truth would sink in. I couldn't believe I had truly found them again, both of them. I was no longer alone.

**Author's Note: This is the longest chapter I have written! Hope you liked it! Please review!! It makes me update faster!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Complacent

**Author's Note: Sorry this took a little longer guys! I have another story, so when I do get the chance to write, I have to update that story as well! Anyway, I want to thank my reviewers:_VampireKa-Lyrra, debbie-lou, TwilightLover15, fantasylover14, Maggi56, EdwardsGirl1010, goldenrose37, Mormon-Girl13, Forever-Aurelie, Music of the heart, FrenzzyforEdward, zykopup, jlyric, ShadowsDaughter, CellaCullen, halfJill HalfJack, littlezmisszcooperz, Bella'sDouble, abbymasters, drama88queen95, Ishy767, Julia, Purple+twilight, Arianna Mason, beatingvampireheart, hellena8989, -bookluver1515-, Kason08, CCgirl1410, FRK921, The Eyes Of An Angel, XxEmxX, bitemeplease235, lildv274, yadira, _and_ Shadowgirl61! _Your reviews keep me going! Thanks so much for every review you have given! This chapter is for _The.Lion's.Only.Lamb! _Thanks for all the reviews and advice! This is the longest chapter I have written so far, hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Yea, yea, I don't own Twilight, we get the picture.**

_Previously:_

_"After Chicago, I traveled around the world. I went to every continent, though I avoided any vampires I came across. I remained vigilant, always hiding my scent. However, every once in a while, I would forget to erase my scent completely, and that led into a few run-ins with the royal family. In fact, that is what led me here. But overall, I have been happy, though I missed both of the the members of my family terribly."_

_At this I looked at Jasper and Carlisle; it would be a long time before I finally realized this was real. I had found them again, both of them; I was no longer alone._

**Complacent**

The next couple of weeks flew steadily onward. I had regained my brother and father, my life was a picture, something it had not been in a long time.

Alice had become like the sister I had never had; Jasper couldn't have chosen a better person for his mate. That fact, in particular, seemed to make him extremely happy. I could tell he had worried whether we would accept each other. But, for all of her quirks, I had come to think of her as more than just my brother's mate, she was a part of my family.

Emmett, well I thought of him as my own personal teddy bear. He was lovable, fun, and one of the most hilarious vampires I had ever met. I could not help but feel happy around Emmett, I could just be myself.

What to say about Rosalie? Though she was vain, and self-absorbed, after she realized I was telling the truth, she came to like me well enough. Part of her was jealous she didn't have all the attention, but after a little while, we came close enough to being considered friends. I didn't think I would ever like her as much as Alice, but maybe one day I would consider her my sister as well.

My brother, well I was ecstatic just to be near him again. Jasper had been my confident, my protector, and my best friend. Many days, we spent out by a river in the back, telling stories, some even from our human lives. Some of the happiest moments of my vampire life I had gained on a large rock, just like the one from when we were humans.

Carlisle, and Esme too, were great. My father had always been a constant source of comfort, and I loved having him in my life again. Esme was his perfect match, and I had begun to love her like a mother.

And Edward. Edward was the most perfect creature to ever walk this earth. We had become close friends, though at the moment that was the extent of it. Who knows? Maybe one day it could be more. He was kind, courteous, and one of the nicest guys I had met in my immortal life.

I certainly liked him much more than Demetri.

But for me, it seemed danger was always lurking around in the shadows. Extending its grip at the last moment, entangling me in darkness. My guard could never be let down, for at any time, something could go wrong. If there was one thing I had learned in my life, it was to never get too complacent.

Here, however, in the cloudy city of Forks, it was difficult not to do just that. Slowly, I was slipping into a routine, slipping further into a state of apathy, not concerning myself with the actual world. I had shielded myself in a bubble, a bubble waiting to pop.

Things progressed in this manor, until one night, while I was at my house, my energy started failing. The dusk was falling as my eyes began to change color, again. I felt the drain on my powers, as they weakened.

My powers worked differently than the majority of vampires. Because it was so complex it needed a constant supply of energy. Translation: I always needed a thorough supply of blood in my system.

While in Russia, I remembered I had discovered my weakness. My flaw was that I could not cover my scent when hunting, but easily my greatest weakness was that I could quickly forget about hunting.

Because of my powers, my eyes were constantly the lightest shade of gold, so no vampire, nor myself would notice my eyes getting darker, for they never changed until the last moment.

Secondly, I could control my own bloodlust; therefore, I had quickly gotten to the point where I never even thought about it. Automatically, I blocked bloodlust. So, when most vampires throats would start to itch, mine remained the same.

Last of all, because my powers relied on the blood in my system, if there was no blood, the systems began to fail. I was like an engine, if it lost its charge, what it powers stops working. If I didn't have any blood, I would easily loose my blocks..on everything. Leaving me completely vulnerable to the Volturi.

Because of the abnormal amounts of time I spent with the Cullens, I had forgotten all about hunting. My vigilance had all but dissipated.

Therefore, I was at my little cabin, when suddenly, my energy began to fail. After my eyes had reverted to their original state, I knew the bloodlust would come next.

I had a strict hunting regimen, always hunt on every other Wednesday, but, I had forgotten. For some unknown reason, I had picked Wednesday, and i knew I needed to hunt at least twice a month, or suffer the consequences. The consequences which were already beginning.

Immediately, I rushed into the woods, my throat began to burn. My blocks were dying down; I had little time. My feet made no noise as I bounded through the forest.

At first, only a light stinging could be detected, but it grew quickly. Like a spark on bare thrush, it picked up immediately.

I picked up the pace. Dodging trees, I uncertainly took in a deep breath of air.

My throat seared painfully, I knew my bloodlust block had failed. It was only a matter of time before my shield dropped next. Not just the one protecting my scent, but the one protecting me from Demetri.

Once, only once, while I had met Demetri had he ever done something I did not expect.

The day he asked me to be his mate, well, lets just say all of my blocks were let down. It was then my shock had made me forget all about my blocks, allowing him to catch a glimpse of my mind.

I had never liked Demetri like that, though he had been a good friend. However, when I refused him, that's when things got messy.

Because he had "heard" my mind, so to speak, anytime I let that block down, he could find me. His power, however, proved to no avail. Much to my delight, I learned that automatically my mind protected itself. Even when I hunted, no one could invade my mind.

However, when I lost my power because of lack of blood, that block would fail. It was a block I could not afford to let fall.

It seemed the animals had learned I was near, for there were no creatures in the vicinity. Of course, it was just my luck that I need blood the most when the animals have left.

About ten miles away from myself was the closest herd.

Like a flash of lightening, I took off toward the deer. Personally, I hated the taste of deer, but you had to take what you get I suppose, and now was not the time to be picky.

My scent was beginning to reveal itself, I pressed on faster. At the speed at which I was going, it would be hard for a human to even notice I had gone by.

The heartbeats of the poor animals could be heard louder as i came ever closer. I was the hunter, and I had begun the hunt.

Instinctively, I came across the gathering of small deer next to the mouth of the river. There were about five of them; none of the animals had noticed me, yet. I was the predator, and they, they were the little unsuspecting prey I hunted.

Without a second thought, i pounced on one of the unknowing creatures, and drained it quickly. I related the ravenous feeling in me to that of how humans felt after having gone without food for an unnatural amount of time.

My eyes had changed to the pitch black of hunger, though they were slowly turning gold now. Thought, once I had gained my powers back, there would not be a trace of black visible.

After I had finished one of the smaller deer, I ran and pounced on another, not far off. The tiny animal did not stand a chance against me. Even so, I chose a weaker one, who would not have lived much longer anyway.

My teeth plunged into the neck, and I drank greedily. My hunger overcame my disgust at what I was doing. It was a fact of nature which I loathed, but I had not choice. I needed to eat just as much as any other creature in this world.

After I had finished, I buried the carcasses under one of the larger trees residing around me. My clothes had been tainted with blood, for I had been in to much of a hurry to care what I looked like. Now, I would not worry about it.

For the first time, I took note of my surroundings. Even in my explorations, I had never once traveled here.

To my left, I heard the faint breaking of ocean waves. Curiously, I set off toward the source.

The next few moments I spent running. The wind whipped at my hair, taking in the smell of ocean water which was coming closer all the while.

At last I broke through the trees to find myself at the top of a cliff. The scene was beautiful. All across the horizon, the remains of the sunset outlined themselves.

Twilight was approaching, the best time of day for my kind. I, however, enjoyed the time right before twilight, when the sun was setting to another day. For some reason, I enjoyed the end of the day, more than the beginning of the night.

To me, twilight only began when the sun had gone. Dusk, when the faint remains of the sun's rays still existed, that was when I found peace.

I loved the colors of pinks and yellows painted across the horizon. I sometimes remembered all of the times when Jasper had come home at dusk, and we had watched the sunset together.

Perhaps, that was the reason I had loved the sunset so much. It had been my connection to Jasper. Now, however, I had the real thing back, and I couldn't be happier. I resolved tomorrow night my brother and I would watch the sunset together. It was 200 years overdue.

I lay back onto the grass, with the sounds of the water breaking at the end of the cliff, simply staring up at the array of colors blended expertly in the sky. No artist could ever copy onto paper the magnificence of this moment.

Then, I smelt it. A husky smell was approaching. It was the smell of sour milk, or wet dog, only magnified a hundred fold because of our sharpened senses.

The scent was moving steadily closer. The reckless side of me remained lying in the grass, the other side told me to get moving.

In the end, my love for this sunset won over, as well as the reckless side, for i remained impassive.

I cut off my sense of smell; I would not needlessly subject myself to the horrible stink coming my way.

Whatever it was, it could not hurt me. It was then I noticed it was moving at almost vampire pace. Closer it came, the footsteps becoming louder, until the tree line broke, and out walked a man, flanked by what looked to be five large wolves.

Startled, I stood up. Never had I encountered such creatures, they seemed to be giant wolves, but they were commanded by a human? None of it made sense.

"Your on our land, bloodsucker." The human snarled at me.

What did he just say! How did he know..? I remained calm, despite the panic in my thoughts. No matter what they were, I was far stronger, so I feigned ignorance.

"Excuse me?" I asked in an affronted tone, as if calling me a bloodsucker had been an insult. Either way it was, but from my tone it sounded as if I were questioning his sanity.

"You have broken the treaty.."

"What treaty?" I interrupted, but the man gave no sign he had heard me.

"...we declare war." At this the man morphed into a large black wolf, as large as his fellow comrades. My jaw dropped in shock, they were unlike any creature I had ever seen. Then with a howl, and a bounding leap, the leader began to rush toward me, the others right behind him.

**Author's Note: duh, duh, duh... What will happen next? Sorry, this is the second time I have posted this chapter, spelling issues...Review please! I love hearing your opinions! They mean so much to me! Till next time, my readers...**


	9. Chapter 9 Times Like These

**Author's Note: Sorry, I have posted this twice! I have a poll up, and I need your help! (And I didn't want to post an Author's Note as a chapter! ) Sorry for any confusion!****Okay, this chapter was harder for me to write, and I still don't like it completely, but I figured ya'll would rather have an update than wait another week for me to get everything perfect.. As always I want to thank my reviewers:_TwilliAnn16, Aras, XxX-M.C. Marx-XxX, Vampirefanatic, halfJill HalfJack, Smoochynose, Edward-Cullen-1, TwilightLover15, Red-by-Midnight, fantasylover14, crimson-goth-girl, evwannaB3, debbie-lou, mjdanny, sovoyita, TwilightLoVeR12EDWARD, Kaki-chann, kathythekiwi, FrenzzyforEdward, oceanlover14, FRK921, CellaCullen, Kason08, Arianna Mason, and Rainy Day In The Pines! _****Extra special thank-yous to ****_VampireKa-Lyrra, jlyric, EdwardsGirl1010, ShadowsDaughter, _and_ The.Lion's.Only.Lamb!! _Lastly, I have another story, so if it takes me awhile to update sometimes, its because I am alternating!**

**Disclaimer: I think you have the picture by now...**

_Previously:_

__

"Excuse me?" I asked in an affronted tone, as if calling me a bloodsucker had been an insult. Either way it was, but from my tone it sounded as if I were questioning his sanity.

"You have broken the treaty.."

"What treaty?" I interrupted, but the man gave no sign he had heard me.

"...we declare war." At this the man morphed into a large black wolf, as large as his followers, no comrads! Then with a howl, and a bounding leap began to rush toward me, the others right behind him.

**Times like these**

The wolves were racing toward me at a breathtaking pace. However, they did not know about my powers, my greatest strength. I could withstand armies if I retained my powers. While the wolves growled, I simply smiled. I was untouchable, though it seemed I was a danger magnet.

I found times like these almost ironic. Here I was, finally happy again, but something has to come and ruin it. In this case, overgrown puppies. Really, that was all they were. In a way, I felt sorry for them. They had to live with the knowledge that my kind existed, as well as try their hardest to stop us. Ignorance is bliss, but I guess at least they weren't defenceless, well, against normal vampires.

But I wasn't normal. I considered them bugs on the windshield of my life. I had withstood the entire Volturi guard, I had lived through the newborn wars, I was Isabella Whitlock, and nobody, no matter who they were, was going to best me.

So I stood. My hair billowing out in the light gusts of wind, my jacket a cape behind me. The sun had set, bringing the night upon us. The impenetrable darkness providing a cloak of night.

I locked eyes with the midnight-colored wolf, who blended into his surroundings. Only the piercing yellow eyes of an animal would be visible to a human. To me, however, I could sees ever muscle, every piece of dark fur on the animal, as he ran at neck-braking speed through the forest, closing the hundred meters between us.

He let loose a wild howl again as they crept silently forward, now wondering why I didn't look the least bit perturbed at their advances.

My mouth pulled up into a grin, lightening flashed behind me though no clouds covered the expanse of the sky.

Thoughts came flooding toward me, but, too my shock, I heard other familiar ones in the distance.

"_We're coming, Bella!" _I heard Alice's voice ringing in my head.

"_No one touches My little sister!" _Jasper thought, raging in fury.

I tuned the rest of the family out. Why did they have to come? Didn't Carlisle tell them I could take care of myself? It seemed that my little show of lightening had alerted the family. Alone, I could simply leave, but if the Cullens were coming, I could not abandon them.

Rarely, except in battle, did I ever allow myself to give into the powers I kept so rigorously under control. Now, the wind was picking up, the trees swayed. I knew, however, that I could not loose myself, my family was here; I had people to protect.

My eyes connected with the amber orbs of the fearsome leader. It seemed my little show of power had the entire group frightened, for they had all halted their approach.

The haughty, yellow pair of eyes I was boring into had widened, though fractionally, he was determined not to show fear.

Normally, I would have teleported away by now, leaving the enemy behind me. Now, however, my family was running straight into danger, with no one save for me to protect them. I ran through the options in my head, none of them looked good at this point, my only strength was the fact that the wolves hadn't noticed my family yet.

I allowed the wind to pick up, though fractionally. Big mistake.

Immediately the scent of five racing vampires came to their senses, resulting in a fearsome howl from the pack of wolves. It was as though they had received a shock, in the last moment they had forgotten I wasn't the only vampire in the world.

With a short glance at me, the leader, along with over half of the pack, ran toward the oncoming vampires.Before I knew it, the wolves were gone, other than the two remaining to guard me.

I quickly ran through all of the possible scenarios in my head. I could freeze the wolves here, and then run after the others. But my powers were limited, and I didn't know how many objects I could freeze at once from such a distance.

Foolishly, I hadn't frozen all of the wolves while they were here, it seemed the distraction on my family had messed up my reasoning.

Soon, I could hear the sound of fighting going on not far from where I was. As much as I didn't want to, I would have to kill or at least seriously injure the wolves now guarding me if I was going to be able to help my family.

I looked at the two wolves in front of me; as I gazed at the an idea flashed into my head. Quickly, a twisted the vines from the trees around the wolves, and entangled them in a net thorns. They wouldn't be able to move, werewolf or not, without the thorns being embedded into their fur.

Before anything else could happen, I ran off to join the rest of my family. As I rounded the corner, I heard a cry ring out.

It was possibly the worst scene I had ever encountered. All of the family, other than Carlisle and Esme, were fighting their hardest against the pack. Each vampire was paired off with a wolf, biting, kicking, and clawing. Worst of all, it was all of my fault.

I looked and saw my sister, with a werewolf at her throat. Alice had uttered the cry. A large, chocolate brown werewolf had her pinned to the ground, and was going in for the kill. Both my brother and I reacted at the same time, tearing the wolf off of her.

I noticed with a shock that her hand had been bitten; she was cradling her arm in pain.

As I looked around me, I noticed all of the wolves were injured, though not killed. For that I was thankful, the battle was over, for now. The wolves had been no match to the experience we exhibited.

As the fight came to a close, I let loose the vines surrounding the other wolves I had imprisoned in thorns. A moment later, I calmed the howling wind, and took full control over my powers again.

The group of us came together in front of a large black animal, matted with blood, their leader.

For a moment, I wondered if he was even alive, but the harsh breathing and erratic heartbeat soon became clear.

The leader phased back as I spoke to him, "Next time get your facts right first." I crossed my arms as I spoke in a sharp tone. I did not like being attacked for no reason. Rarely did I ever get angry, but as the people I loved had been at stake here, I was struggling to control myself. A knot was beginning to form in my stomach, this was all of my fault.

"I was not aware such creatures as you existed, nor am I a Cullen." I hold him in a matter-of-fact tone.

I brother next to me and frowned; the dark wolf was shocked at my sentiment. The rest of the wolves had hobbled over now, other than the two wolves who had been imprisoned. They had remained unharmed.

"Then who are you?" he asked confused.

I continued, "I am a Whitlock." I sated proudly, a grin working its way on my face. It had been a long time since I had been able to use my real last name.

"Though we would be proud to call her a Cullen." my vampire father said, coming up from behind me, it appeared that he had been alerted to the situation, as Esme followed him.

I smiled at him, which he returned. "Sam, we are not going to kill you all. But know that such an act was treacherous, and we will not spare your lives the next time something like this happens." Carisle said, his voice a hard, cold tone.

Sam nodded, remorsefully, he realized he had made a foolish decision. I felt sympathy for him; he had almost caused many deaths.

With that, our entire family left La Push, the knot in my stomach tightening. Alice had almost been killed, and it would have been my fault. I bit my lip as we headed back to the house.

**Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think! I had my concerns about this chapter, so I want to hear your opinions!! And pretty please review, even if you have before! Scratch that, ESPECIALLY if you have before, I like hearing if your opinion has changed... Until next time**


	10. Chapter 10 Even My Own Happiness

**Author's Note: So hey guys, sorry to those of you who thought this would be posted yesterday, I don't like posting things after 11, and, unfortunately, thats when I got home. I also wanted to let u guys know that I wrote a new story (I have written the first 10 chapters, so it won't interfere with updating Found) about how Leah felt when she became a werewolf, and Sam and Emily getting married. I know some people hate Leah, but I felt like she was a misunderstood character who needed to be done justice :-) I want to thank all of my reviewers! I resubmitted this chapter bc I figured out how to view them, so thanks to _darkmoon999, Bookits, -cooper-cullen, angelpnai13, Ann, intoxicated-vegemite, CrystalCullen, Vampireise, Otakugal, -bookluver1515-, crimson-goth-girl, xXxBloodandPain. LikeNoOtherxXx, GWRB Tommy Oliver, Trricia, Unicorns4774, SparklingTopazEyes, reader13, Forever-Aurelie, Kiren-Dar, VampireKa-Lyrra, bellafan4ever, klytzygirl34, Nissy Padfoot, ktsports555, Dreams of Twilight 45, EdwardsGirl1010, drama88queen95, FrenzzyforEdward, evwannaB3, Arianna Mason, '.Lamb, debbie-lou, bearhug946, Smoochynose, pricel, ShadowsDaughter, jlyric, halfJill HalfJack, carolina 81, love-of-my-existance, Kason08, FRK921, CellaCullen, _and _bitemeplease235!!!_ And also those people who have added this to their favorites and alerts! All of you mean so much to me! Anyway, here you are...**

**Disclaimer: okay, we all know who owns Twilight...**

_Previously:_

__

"Though we would be proud to call her a Cullen." my vampire father said, coming up from behind me, it appeared that he had been alerted to the situation, as Esme followed him.

I smiled at him, which he returned. "Sam, we are not going to kill you all. But know that such an act was treacherous, and we will not spare your lives the next time something like this happens." Carisle said, his voice a hard, cold tone.

Sam nodded, remorsefully, he realized he had made a foolish decision. I felt sympathy for him; he had almost caused many deaths.

With that, our entire family left La Push, the knot in my stomach tightening. Alice had almost been killed, and it would have been my fault. I bit my lip as we headed back to the house.

**Even My Own Happiness**

I remained silent the entire way home. My mind kept running the scenes of the battle through my head: Jasper fighting, Alice hurt, Edward fighting, Alice hurt...on and on I watched the endless movie keep rolling. One thought stuck out to me: This was all of my fault.

The trees were thinning and I realized, we had now come to the Cullen mansion.

We entered the house, no one speaking, before making our way to the living room. I noticed Jasper was watching Alice intently, making sure she was alright as they sat down on the love seat across from the couch where I plopped down.

I watched as she rolled her eyes as she noticed his gaze and sighed, "Really Jazz, I am fine." she kissed his cheek softly and took his hand.

"You have nothing to worry about." she said, reassuring him. He watched her lovingly, staring into her eyes as though nothing else mattered in the world, but her. I looked away, feeling like I was intruding.

The guilt began to eat at me again, I couldn't imagine what my brother would do if anything happened to her. Today had been a very, very close call.

It was then I noticed, Alice and Jasper weren't the only ones watching their mates. Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, each pair only had eyes for the one they loved, realizing how quickly they could be lost.

A strange feeling came upon me when I realized, Edward was looking at me. Through my peripheral vision, I could tell he was watching me intently, a indistinguishable emotion in his eyes as he gazed at me.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look at him. How could he even look at me? They had all been in danger, because of me! The knot in my stomach had become painful, I just needed to think...I stood up abruptly; all eyes flew to me. "I am going hunting." I stated, before walking out the door, not a single glance back. I just needed to think. Alone.

As I exited the house, I felt the slight breeze of the wind. Dark had settled now, totally and completely. Lucky for me, I didn't need a light to see.

I could hear the rustling of the creek by which Jasper and I had talked many times since I had come. Without hesitation, I set off. It would be the perfect place to get my thoughts together.

My feet padded along the grass swiftly, silent from years of training. It would be as hard for anyone to catch me by my footsteps, as my scent. In other words, virtually impossible. Only if I let my guard down could the Volturi hope to find me...

I was suprised by the train of thought my mind had spun out to. Racking my memory, I realized I had thought very little of the imminent threat the Volturi caused or any kind of threat in the past couple of weeks. I silently cursed my carelessness. I knew better than anyone that becoming complacent could mean death, I always needed to remain vigilant.

But how could I? I was..happy. And happiness made it impossible for me to feel scared. So then, what could I do? After the day's fiasco, I realized there needed to be a drastic change. Otherwise....I shivered, not even wanting to think about the possible consequenses.

As I puzzled over the question of what could be done, I reached the grimy boulder on which Jasper and I had sat.

I smiled at the memories. One of the things I had missed most in my life was him. I fiddled with the locket on my necklace. It seemed, whenever I had decisions to make, I had always fiddled my locket, it brought me back to the world of peace I had lived in as a human.

Though I had always worried about suitors, I never had feared for my life while growing up. But of course, I had feared for the life of my brother once he became a soldier.

I realized, with a shock, that our places had changed. As a human, I feared for his life, as a vampire, it was my life at stake. But still, it seemed it was him who I worried about. I loved my brother more than anything...

_More than anything? _An annoying voice in my head spoke.

_More than your own happiness?_ It thought again.

As I sprawled out across the boulder I pondered the question, the light trickle of the stream in the backround. The water flowed onward, with not a care in the world. It had no worries...

But I did. _More than your own happiness..._ I thought again.

Was it selfishness keeping me here? My own happiness? As I recalled what had happened with Carlisle vividly, I realized how history was repeating itself.

Every time I got close to someone, it was a risk. I had befriended Carlisle, but he had been put into harms way. Now it was both my father, my brother, and his entire family. I couldn't bear to even think about Edward. What would I do if he was hurt? I had known him for such a short time, but I was already falling in love with him.

It was horrible, I knew, because I was no good for Edward. I knew I shouldn't get close to him, because I would only put him at risk. He was perfect... too perfect to always be in danger. He deserved better.

But that is what I was- a danger magnet. And he was one of the people I could not afford to put into harm's way. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to him because of me...I couldn't live with myself.

What if it was the Volturi next time? What if they came after me..and found all of them- all of the Cullens-...my thoughts spiraled downward as the truth hit me, suddenly: I could not involve my family in this.

I remembered Jasper's face, when he saw Alice hurt, the love and compassion. What if it was because of me that was all taken away from him?

I thought of Emmett and Rose, Carlisle and Esme, and lastly, I thought of Edward. What about them? With me in their lives, they were always at risk of being captured...or worse.

I wouldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let them get hurt.

The Volturi would not come after my family.

One way or another I was going to stop it...even if it meant my own happiness.

**Author's Note: Okay, so it was shorter, I wanted to give you an idea of about how long a chapter would be if I posted more often..For those of you have absolutely no idea what I am talking about PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!!! So I hoped you liked the chapter...I wanted to kind of show how Bella felt about Edward and show why there hasn't been a lot of BxE yet (because, yes, this is an ExB story) so review please and tell me your thoughts! I love hearing from you all! Until next time...**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**


	11. Chapter 11 This Time, Forever

NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, So I had to repost this chapter because I have some things that need to be said, but I don't like chapters that are only author's notes, and I am getting tired of answering some questions 1) if anyone wants to know why Bella doens't control the volturi to stop them hunting her, go to chapter 2 paragraphs 1 and 2...2) if anyone wants to know how Bella's power relates to her human life, go to the last paragraph of chapter 1...There are some things still missing from the plot, actually a lot of things, so they will be answered in due time. For instance, someone said that they thought Bella's power should have more weaknesses IT DOES! She just doesn't know it yet ;-) anyway I am sorry this isn't a new chapter, but there were some things that needed to be said. Also, I will be posting more often, and I have decided that the chapters will be about this length (your welcome BellissaAdreana :-D ) because when I posted this, it actually had more words than the last chapter, but when I saw the preview of it, it really wasn't as long as the other one regarding content :-D so they will be about this length. I will try to post again by the end of the weekend!

~Dreams of Bubbles~

**Author's Note: So this chapter is in Jasper's POV. I had always wanted to do some of the chapters in his POV, but kinda forgot, anyway, here is the first of them! Thanks to all of my amazing reviewers: _BelllissaAdreana, vikkitori22, Noir Neige, yours For all Eternity, afallenheart, Priestess Kohana, horns-halos4ever, TwilightersandMusi, FrenzzyforEdward, Jazz is mine, Twilight-xO, halesgirl101, crimson-goth-girl, Vamoirefanatic, TwiHard24, TwiWriter15, ninja-frog101, -bookluver1515-, Sea of Topaz, HPobsessssssssed7, emoBella, Edwardmaybiteme, Otakugal, bellafan4ever, wouldnt_you_like_to_know?me_to, bitemeplease235, Arianna cullen, EdwardsGirl1010, VampireKa-Lyrra, Mastaspammip, -cooper-cullen, '.Lamb, Rainy Day In The Pines, bloomsky, Strong on the surface, ShadowsDaughter, Dianna Holland, faerie kitten, FRK921, reader13lovesbooks, CellaCullen, debbie-lou, meg, Bookits, XxX-M.C. Marx-XxX, klutzygirl34, Smoochynose, _and_ zykopup! _Thanks soooo much!! I got 48 reviews! You guys are amazing have I told you that? Anyway, on to what I know most of you scroll down to anyway...**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, is anyone stupid enough to think that I am actually Steph? cause otherwise, I don't think we need disclaimers...**

_Previously: _

_I wouldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let them get hurt._

_The Volturi would not come after my family._

_One way or another I was going to stop it...even if it meant my own happiness._

**This Time, Forever**

_**JASPER'S POV!!!!!**_

I stepped over the threshold with Alice at my side. Though she was attempting to hide it, I could feel the pain she felt right now. Never try to hide feelings from an empath, it wouldn't work. It seemed that she still tried, though, for I could feel her desperation.

As we sat down, I kept my gaze focused on my beautiful pixie of a wife, her head resting on my shoulder. Right now, I had eyes for no one else, I only watched my Alice. I knew sometimes I overreacted, but that was just to be expected as she was my life, my everything.

When she noticed my gaze she rolled her eyes, "Really, Jazz, I am fine." She sighed, I knew she thought I worried about her too much, but I couldn't bear it if anything was to happen to her. Now I could feel her exasperation, she hated it when I became to protective, but I just couldn't help it.

Part of the overbearing feelings I had right now were because she had never gotten hurt before...ever. Her visions always alerted her to any danger before it came, therefore, she had never been injured. This battle was sort of a wake-up-call for me, of how easily I could loose her. No Jasper, don't think like that! I mentally scolded myself as the thoughts rang through my head.

For some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that this was my fault. If only I had told her to stay behind, but of course Alice would never have agreed to that. What if something like this happened again? My thoughts were a never ending circle of dread, before Alice's voice made itself known again.

"You have nothing to worry about," she said, reassuring me. As she spoke, it seemed as if she knew exactly what I had been thinking and was in essence telling me that she was fine and would always be. Sometimes it seemed she knew me better than anyone. She always seemed to know what was on my mind, often I wondered if she was a mind reader, too.

I stared into her eyes and grabbed both of her hands with my own. I loved her so much, and by the feelings coming off of her in waves, I knew she did too.

Just then, I heard my sister speak, breaking me from my trance, "I am going hunting." After her statement, she walked quickly out of the door, not meeting anyone's eyes, and shut it stiffly behind her.

Oh, no. I knew that tone. That was the same tone she always used after something horrible had happened and she wanted time to think...and that never ended well. Often, when our human father had found a new suitor, Bella would often disappear for hours at a time. Usually, I would find her on our boulder, crying her eyes out. It was time like those I became very protective of my little sister, when she reminded me of how vulnerable she truly was. Her independence often would deceive me into believing she was much older than she truly was, but when I would find her on that rock by the streamit always reminded me of how she truly felt, especially when it involved our father.

Though she hated disrespecting our father, sometimes I wondered whether he truly ever understood his only daughter. He had always wanted her to marry a wealthy trader, and it just so happened traders always wanted to marry Bella. It was an unspoken agreement that the successful tradesmen all wanted money and by marrying into families with other wealthy traders, they were able to obtain more of it. Our father was no different

Bella, however, had always wanted to fall in love and get married, not be forced to marry a random suitor. I remembered one time, when Bella was around sixteen, and all week our father had welcomed many traders to dinner. It was one of the most profitable years that the men had seen in a long time, and many were very pleased with their profits.

I remember I had just come in from the farms, only a few of us worked them, for father's main income was the trade business. However, our family had inherited the farm because our mother had been an only child, and both her parents had died shortly after our parents had married.

It was during the middle of the week, and I had come home hoping to see Bella at the door like always..but she wasn't. To my dismay, I couldn't find her anywhere in the house. All throughout the halls I had yelled her name, but there was no sign of her. Only when I asked mother did I find any information, apparently Bella and father had been involved in an argument, and my little sister hadn't been seen in a few hours.

Fear twisted my heart when I had heard those words, for Bella was capable of very rash things sometimes. Immediately, I had checked the boulder, it was sort of like our own personal hide out, but especially Bella's. There I had found her, tears stained on her face and her dress, but of course her being Bella, she wouldn't care about the clothes.

She had hidden her face in my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her until she stopped crying.

"Jasper," I remember her soft voice had spoken. "I'm leaving." She had told me. For a moment, I didn't really understand her.

"OK, lets go back to the house," I had replied, completely oblivious as to what she was actually saying.

"No, Jasper, I am leaving. For good. I am going to go to Aunt Maybell's for a while. I simply cannot marry the man father has chosen." Maybell was our father's sister, and the kindest, most understanding aunt on the planet. It seemed natural that Maybell would be her first choice.

"Bella, you can't leave." I had told her, softly. Though Maybell was great, it wouldn't be fair of her to keep Bella. And I told her that. Only after some coaxing did Bella decide to stay, but only if she didn't have to marry the particular man who father had told her she was to be wed to.

It had taken much arguing for my sister's sake, but I had also hated the man father had chosen. With great pain, finally, father had allowed Bella to choose who she would marry, like our mother had been able too. Though, I had recently found out he hadn't stuck to his side of the bargain.

Many afternoons later I had asked her why she had wanted to leave that day; her reply had stuck with me for over 200 years. "Because, Jasper, I was hurting father, mother, and most especially you by staying, and I couldn't agree with Father's plans. If Aunt Maybell would have taken me in, I would have gone in a second, because I would rather have been apart from you then cause you pain." Her voice had sounded so broken, at that point, it still tore at my heart to remember, but the last line would have caused me to cry had I still been able to, just at the memory. I had been in tears when I had heard it the first time.

"I love you more than I care for my own happiness." She had said.

My eyes looked up as I inhaled sharply. "Oh, no," I breathed. Quickly, I looked to the door to find my worst fear: Bella wasn't back yet. Edward's eyes met my own as he heard my thoughts, his eyes were wide as they mirrored my own. If Bella had thought she was hurting our family by staying here, then she would try to do the same thing as last time. I only hoped I could reach her before she left, this time, forever.

**Author's Note: Ok, so how was it? I really want to hear what you all think about me writing Jasper's POV so please review!!!! Please? :-D Until next time...**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**

**P.S. I will be updating sooner bc thats what won the poll! Shorter chapters posted more often. Be warned, most chapters will not be this long, I just started writing this and there was more that needed to be said than I thought...so your lucky this time :-D **


	12. Chapter 12 Back to the Boulder

**Author's Note: I got 63 reviews for that last chapter! Have I told you guys how amazing you all are? Well, because of the response I got to Jasper's POV, I will now be posting some of his every once in a while :-D Thanks to all of my reviewers: goldeneyes123, CellaCullen, deddy2die4, Princess-Lalaith, mangakidd987, gallegergirltwilightalexandera, Wolfy Pup, ShadowsDaughter, Rainy Day In The Pines, Arianna Cullen, pricel, EdwardCllenBringingSexyBac, strong on the surface, JustAGirl101, Yours For all Eternity, Caroline, chandu21, cantshutup, Sere011, doggypaw93, CharmingAndInsane, Music ADD, VampireKa-Lyrra, Soeder, Mimi-Love-4Ever, Sea of Topaz, McCullen, Vampirefanatic, dramaqueen95, KD Skywalker, LAoR, Otakugal, XxX-M.C. Marx-XxX, '.Lamb, -cooper-cullen, animallover0109, reader13lovesbooks, BelissaAdreana, evaa shilo, HPobessssesssssed7, Diana Holland, Debbie-lou, TwiWriter, crimson-goth-girl,klutzygirl34, emz23hilski, iloveTwilight-kk, Can't Decode Me, mad-dog-13, zykopup, Smoochynose,la saboteuse, faerie kitten, Music is my Love and Life, RK13, Hello Apple, fairyrobot, FRK921, Bookits, Kason08, ninja-frog101, quirky-as-alice, and aliceandra! I adore u all! Thanks for all of your comments :-D they are great! And now -drumroll- the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot not the characters, and we all know who owns them :-D**

_Previously:_

_Many afternoons later I had asked her why she had wanted to leave that day; her reply had stuck with me for over 200 years. "Because, Jasper, I was hurting father, mother, and most especially you by staying, and I couldn't agree with Father's plans. If Aunt Maybell would have taken me in, I would have gone in a second, because I would rather have been apart from you then cause you pain." Her voice had sounded so broken, at that point, it still tore at my heart to remember, but the last line would have caused me to cry had I still been able to, just at the memory. I had been in tears when I had heard it the first time._

_"I love you more than I care for my own happiness." She had said._

_My eyes looked up as I inhaled sharply. "Oh, no," I breathed. Quickly, I looked to the door to find my worst fear: Bella wasn't back yet. Edward's eyes met my own as he heard my thoughts, his eyes were wide as they mirrored my own. If Bella had thought she was hurting our family by staying here, then she would try to do the same thing as last time. I only hoped I could reach her before she left, this time, forever._

**Back to the Boulder**

**Bella's POV**

Trees flew past me in a green blur as I raced through the forest. Though I had only been sitting on that rock for a short amount of time, it hadn't taken me long to gather my thoughts: I needed to leave. My mind was a roller coaster of thoughts which I was desperately trying to remain on, and failing miserable. My thoughts continued to bounce all over the place, but one thought stuck: My family.

My family was more important than me staying here, at least, that's what I told myself. Somewhere, deep inside of me, I knew that my leaving would harm my family more than it would if I stayed. I knew that Jasper would be devastated; I had seen the look in his eyes when he had first seen me after all those years we spent apart. Of anybody who this would possibly hurt, I knew my leaving would cause the most impact on my brother. I knew that Carlisle would be deeply grieved, as well, that I had abandoned him again. He, of course, would guess the reason for my leaving, but still, it would cause him pain. I knew how he and Jasper both felt about me; I wasn't blind.

"_Then why are you leaving?"_ There it was, that annoying voice in my head again. Could it not make up its mind? I mean, really. First, it wants me to leave the Cullens because of all the danger that could come to them if I stayed, but now, now it wanted me to stay.

I sighed in frustration and closed my eyes. Why couldn't decisions be simple? I was the worst person in the world at making decisions, I simply felt like I had no options, or too many. There were just too many people involved in this particular choice, people who I couldn't allow to get hurt, in any way. So where did that leave me?

What did I want? Though it may seem like a simple question, it was one which had many different possible answers for me. Still, I could narrow it down to one thing: I wanted my family to remain unharmed. That was all I truly cared about, no matter what happened to me.

So which is worse? My family being harmed by the Volturi, or my family being harmed by myself? It seemed there were no other choices, a fact which I loathed. Either way, they were hurt by someone. The question reminded me of earlier times, as I thought about it. It reminded me of those times when I had lived as a human. Those two centuries ago when it had been just me and Jasper in Houston. No maniacal vampires, no such thing as werewolves, days when things were much simpler.

As I delved into the memory, I sat down at the base of a great oak tree, curling my legs up while wrapping my hands around them. My head fell onto the tops of my knee caps as I thought back to all those years ago....

It had been a rainy day, that I remembered well. I had thought the clouds themselves were mourning with me that day. That particular day in my history had been especially bleak, for it had been been the day Jasper had left for the army, the day he had given me the locket I still wore. The same day he had made me the promise which I had once thought he would never be able to keep. It was a day I could never forget.

The two of us had stood at the doorway, identical solemn looks plastered on our faces. Jasper had already said goodbye to our parents, and had already said his goodbye to me. However, I couldn't help but go to watch him leave.

I recalled even the dirty clothes with which he had worn that day, and how the rain had fallen hard, never ceasing. Tears fell down cheeks rapidly as I watched him for the last time. Gently, he had given me one last hug before departing from our home, never to return.

It was my last memory of my brother as a human, and one which had deeply impacted me. I had spent the rest of the day in my room until I cried myself to sleep. Though I knew he wanted to protect his family, I had still been upset. When I had learned of his disappearance, I was devastated. It had cut deeply into me back then, and scars still remained to this day.

Coming back to the present, I began to put myself in my brother's shoes. What would he do when he realized I was gone? How would he react? For I knew that when I left, it would have to be for good, that I would never be able to see him again.

Jasper had not known he was leaving forever when he had told me his last goodbye. What would happen if I left suddenly, without a farewell, sure I would never see him again? The answer was clear to me: It would devastate him just like his disappearance had done to me.

His supposed death had nearly torn me apart, such was our bond. But if I left, this time, forever, it would be him that would fall to pieces. We were too close. Though he would have Alice, he would always miss me, he had made that, at least, very clear to me. There was no deceiving myself when it came to the fact of how upset my brother would be. Though I could attempt to avoid the truth, it stared me straight in the face with the facts. There was no denying it.

Was I really doing the right thing? The question continued to haunt me, and before I knew it, I had once again run into a dead end. It would tear Jasper apart if I left, but, quite literally, he could be torn apart if I stayed.

"BELLA!!" I jumped in shock upon hearing the voice so near to me. Though there was no question as to who the voice belonged, still it was a shock that they had been able to get so close to me without me realizing it. I had been so totally consumed with my train of thoughts, I had neglected my surroundings.

For a moment, I debated on whether to answer or not. However, I knew that after hearing that voice, there would be no way I could simply leave. It would haunt me for the rest of my existence if that was the last thing I had ever heard my brother say.

So, I answered, "I am over here, Jasper." My voice was soft, smaller than usual. I suppose my inner turmoil had left me in such an unbalanced state, I had little, if any energy left. The drain on my emotions was almost to much to handle.

In a moment, Jasper had appeared from behind a near tree, his eyes full of concern. It took all of a second for him to run and embrace me.

"I thought I lost you again," his voice sounded like he would be crying if it were possible for him to.

"Wh...what? Why?" I stuttered as I questioned him. "How did you...?" I left the sentence hanging, if he didn't know what I was debating internally about, I didn't want my big mouth to reveal it to him. He would have been better off not knowing.

"A memory," he said simply, his golden eyes burning into my own. Now, I was confused. What was he talking about? What memory? "Come on," he told me, grabbing my hand, probably to make sure I wouldn't leave. As if it was even possible for me to leave now. "We need to talk," he told me. Before pulling me back to our special place, in both my human life, and now. He was leading me back to the boulder.

**Author's Note: Now was I really going to let Bella leave so soon? Maybe later...anyway, comments? REVIEW PLEASE!!! :-D I love hearing from you all! Till next time (which I will try to make soon)....**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**


	13. Chapter 13 Not for Long

NEW Author's Note: Hey guys! I have a poll up for a new story! SO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL!! It is about what story I should write next so please vote!

**Author's Note: So this is the longest chapter I have ever written for a story, I hope you all are happy with it! OVER 3200 WORDS!!!! (which is about double my usual) Sorry for the late update, I had mid terms all this week! Anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers: soccerchic-fanficfanatic13, blackgem88, aliceandra, JonesHazelJones, Random Dream, crystalamber100, mollz, animallover0109, fairyrobot, Twilight-xO, Unicorns2774, HPobsessssssssed7, VampireKa-Lyrra, Arianna Cullen, ninja-frog101, -cooper-cullen, Fiery Dragon164, Shelby, FrenzzyforEdward, Yours For all Eternity, twilight-lover9142, EdwardCullenBringingSexyBac, Smoochynose, faerie kitten, DreamingofEdward, Soeder, Wolfy Pup, angelpnai13, Music ADD, bubbly4edward, Sea of Topaz, crimson-goth-girl, BellissaAdreana, Can't Decode Me, FRK921, KkitkatLuver, ShadowsDaughter, 3, vampirefanatic, All The Pretty Horses, Diana Holland, Bite Me 23, TwilightLover15, carson, Rainy Day In The Pines, SparklingTopazEyes, klutzygirl34, Bookits, vmarslovahhh 18, Strong on the surface, evaa shilo, gallegergirltwilightalexandera, Otakugal, TwiliAnn16, oceanlover14, Lani aka Bubbles, Princess-Lalaith, pricel, RK13, and reader13lovesbooks! I know I have replied to all of your reviews but I can't say it enough THANKS SO MUCH! So this chapter was written by special request for SEA OF TOPAZ! :-D So this is dedicated to her! Hope you guys all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Steph owns it, a fact all Twilighters know....**

_Previously (BPOV):_

_So, I answered, "I am over here, Jasper." My voice was soft, smaller than usual. I suppose my inner turmoil had left me in such an unbalanced state, I had little, if any energy left. The drain on my emotions was almost to much to handle._

_In a moment, Jasper had appeared from behind a near tree, his eyes full of concern. It took all of a second for him to run and embrace me._

_"I thought I lost you again," his voice sounded like he would be crying if it were possible for him to._

_"Wh...what? Why?" I studdered as I questioned him. "How did you...?" I left the sentence hanging, if he didn't know what I was debating internally about, I didn't want my big mouth to reveal it to him. He would have been better off not knowing._

_"A memory," he said simply, his golden eyes burning into my own. Now, I was confused. What was he talking about? What memory? "Come on," he told me, grabbing my hand, probably to make sure I wouldn't leave. As if it was even possible for me to leave now. "We need to talk," he told me. Before pulling me back to our special place, in both my human life, and now. He was leading me back to the boulder._

**Not for Long**

**Jasper's POV:**

"We are going after her." Edward stated as his eyes pierced my own. His emotions were overwealming as he uttered the statemen.

Fear, sadness, and a strong sense of protectiveness were the most prevalent, but underneath I could detect an emotion which I doubt even Edward himself was 100 percent aware of: Love.

Often I had felt love from Edward, anything involving his family members resulted in feelings of love from him, but this was a different kind of love. At first I thought it was just the same type of love he had for his family members, for that was what Bella had come to be: a family member.

We had all accepted her easily, Carlisle and I had practically forced her into the house. She, of course, still lived at her little cabin in the woods, just because she was so stubborn. I swear, if she didn't already have a power, I would think that stubborness was the quality that had been most enhanced. Even as a human, she was the most independent person I had ever met; a quality which had, apparently, not left her in 200 years.

Even now, though she all but lived with us, Bella still would not officially join our family, as a Cullen. Though now that she was running I could guess why...

Ah, Bella, when would she ever learn? We all loved her more than anything; we were willing to take any risk to protect her, yes, even Rosalie. We all cared for her more than words could describe, but again with that stubborness of hers, she felt like she was a burden.

Though she was immune to my power, I knew her better than probably anyone on the face of this earth. She was my baby sister, I had carefully watched over her for almost the entirety of her human life! Keyword being almost...

Even now, I was still upset that she had been forced to live this life, an eternity of darkness. Only Alice, my angel, kept me from falling into the deepest pits of despair, to dwell in an eternity of hopelessness. She was the light that illuminated the complete blackness, for only an angel like her could find anything good in a condemned monster like me.

For years, I had succumbed to the beast inside of me; the consuming desire to kill, just to survive. I had sunk to the deepest point of existance, for I could not even call those years living. I simply endured, hoping that someday I would be rescued from the eternity of lonliness, of desperation.

Alice had been the miracle that had awoken me; she had seen our lives together: a life of happiness. Before her, I had all but given up any thought of being happy, but Alice showed me that though I was condemned to be a creature of the night, sometimes, that didn't have to be a bad thing. She had shown me that even when everything seemed like it was wrong, there was always hope, and there was always happiness.

Forever was I indebted to Alice for teaching me that, for it was something even Edward still hadn't leaned. Just because we were vampires, didn't mean that we were doomed to be misrable! That we couldn't have happiness!

Now it was Bella's turn, she was the one who needed to learn to be happy.

Though I knew she was somewhat happy, I also realized that she needed to be loved. In her selflessness, she had given up any kind of full emotional attachment to, well, anyone.

Because of her power, it seemed like she had decided that she was to spend eternity alone. She of course loved us wholeheartedly, and would do anything for us...

But that was just it. She would do ANYTHING for us, and that had gotten us into this problem in the first place. She would even give up being happy, for us. And if there was anyone who deserved to be happy, it was her. I knew what it was like to live as a vampire without happiness, because of my years with Marie, the years without Alice. No wonder we were called cursed.

If someone were to live without happiness as a vampire, it was the worst possible existance possible. Because she had lived so many years without anyone to truly love her, Bella had become accustomed to not being extremely happy. Though she said otherwise, I knew she was merely content. Now, however, after living with a family who loved her, she would never be able to be content. She would feel like I did all those years ago: resless, upset, and alone. Never would I want that for my baby sister.

For now, if I knew her like I thought I did, she was going to run. She was going to attempt to leave us, for our own good. Obviously she didn't realize what an impact she already had on the family, she wouldn't be the only one affected.

For Esme, she had embraced Bella with open arms as her third daughter, like the kind and caring person she was. It seemed, Bella, too had loved Esme at first sight, though I suppose she knew Carlisle well enough to know that anyone who captured his heart was most certainly a special person. In Esme's heart, Bella was the daughter who completed her family, the person who made it whole.

Though Rose never cared to admit it, she should learn by now that it is impossible to hide one's feelings from an empath. Rosalie was vain, it was a trait we all knew she possessed in heeping qualities, and as such, she was jealous Bella was recieving all of the attention. However, Rose wasn't blind. She knew our family was better off with Bella in our lives, even she had noticed the changes in everyone.

Alice, my darling Alice, had embraced Bella wholeheartedly, like another sister. Happiness swelled inside of me at how my little sister and my companion got along so well. To Alice, Bella wasn't just her sister-in-law, no, she was her best friend.

Carlisle, as well, was extatic at having Bella back. Though I had never known of their relationship, I could feel how happy both Bella and my father were at being reunited. Bella was the long-lost daughter who had returned, even when he thought he would never be able to see her again. The sheer joy he felt at seeing her was almost unbearable at times.

For Emmett, he finally had a little sister to mess around with. To Bella, Emmett was her giant teddy bear, and another older brother. Of course, though she already had an older brother, I loved the fact that my brother and sister got along so well. I had never been too afraid that Bella wouldn't fit in, but still, when Emmett came up with the nickname "squirt" for Bella, I realized that she was the piece this family was missing.

And the love I felt from Edward confirmed that. As my thoughts reached Edward, he turned his head sideways and raised his eyebrows at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to go into detail. Immediately I started humming the Battle Hymn of the Republic, willing Edward out of my head. As a vampire, I could focus on many things at once, so while I was singing the tune in my head, I contemplated the thought of Edward and my little sister.

Though at first, all I wanted to do was pombel him into one big lump of marble, my reasoning caught up to me soon after. He probably just loved her as a member of the family, like Alice or Rose. I knew from his emotions that he loved the two of them, but in the brother-sister kind of way; the same way I love Bella.

However....I shook my head and let my thoughts be known to Edward again. _Come on_! I thought to him. _We need to get going, knowing Bella..._ that train of thought would not lead me anywhere positive.

The two of us took off out the front door, not bothering to tell the family anything, though I assumed from the conversation that they would know what was going on. Certainly none of their emotions showed any sign of curiosity or wonder, so I would guess that they knew that the two of us went to search for her.

However, I did not want the rest of them to come. Though I might not have liked it, there was something between Edward and Bella, I knew she would not be able to leave after hearing him. Because of our bond, I knew there was no way she could walk out of here if I called for her, either. It would be too much for her to live with....

At the beginning of the forest line, Edward and I stopped, before turning to face each other. Sheer determination radiated from Edward in waves; he was going to find help me find her, no matter how long it took. I almost stumbled with the force of the emotion I felt consumig him, like a fire determined not to be put out.

He nodded his head in firm agreement with my thoughts. "I will take the right side of the woods, you take the left." I told him, already looking toward my side of the woods.

"I will stay within range of your thoughts, most likely, so if you find her, I will be able to know." He looked toward the hunting woods as I did; he knew full well that these woods didn't go beyond five miles wide, which was about his limit.

I nodded my head. "Call me if you find her." I told him solumnly, before taking off in the right side of the woods to find my little sister, to save her before she made a huge mistake.

Like a ghost, I flew through the woods, attempting to pick up her scent, but I knew it was useless; she covered it riligiously, I had been told. Then again, when she hunted her guard was let down, so maybe...

Trees flew past me at neck-braking speeds, though I could see every leaf, every branch, so there was never danger of me hitting anything. Now, however, my mind was filled with only thoughts of Bella. I would find her, I just had too.

Was it days, or minutes? I didn't know how long I had been running through the forest, endlessly calling out her name, "Bella!!" Would she never answer?

Then a thought hit me, terrifying me: what if she was already gone? What if she was already on a plane on the way out of here? What if she was leaving the country? What if I never saw her again! I wasn't sure if I could bear the thought of never ever being able to see her again. I had already lost her once, what if it happened for the second time?

If I had been human, I might have been having a panic attack from my worries. Wouldn't that be ironic, the empath dying of a panic attack? I shook my head, I was acting like Emmett. Now was not the time to make jokes, not while my sister was who-know-where...

"BELLA!" I yelled out, hoping, praying she would hear me. I stopped dead, simply waiting for an answer with bated breath. I closed my eyes, praying that she was near, that she would hear me, that she would answer...

"I am over here, Jasper." The voice was soft, so small that even with my vampire hearing it was quiet. Still, I would have known the sound of that voice anywhere. I could have picked it out from among hundreds as my sisters.

The relief that consumed me upon hearing that voice was greater than I, in my entire existance. She was here! Though I wanted to run straight to her and hug her, never to let go. I needed to make sure Edward knew.

With my thoughts, I contacted him, knowing he would hear, if he didn't already know. _Edward! I found her! _I yelled in my mind, almost chuckling when I felt a large pulse of pain in the distance followed by relief.

Though I couldn't feel my family's emotions at as far a distance as Edward could, if they had a moment where they felt an emotion particularly strongly, I would feel it. Apparently, I had screamed my thoughts a little to loud for Edward's liking. Perhaps I needed to remember that for the future....

Now, though, my focus was on my little sister. I had heard her voice close, extremely close actually. Although she had spoken very softly, I knew for a fact that she was right around the corner.

In a moment, I rounded a tree, to see my little sister curled up at the base of a large tree. My eyes immediately swelled up with concern upon seeing the sadness in her eyes. Immediately, I rushed over to embrace my little sister, holding her to me like I would never let go.

"I thought I lost you again," I told her, my voice sounded so feeble, full of sadness. I would have been so upset if I had never been able to see her again. After all, I had just gotten her back, I didn't want to loose her again so soon.

"Wh...what? Why?" She studdered, looking up at me. "How did you...?" It seemed she was unable of finishing her statment, but I was able to guess at what she was asking. Of course, the first thing Bella would wonder is how I was able to find her.

"A memory," I said simply, gazing at her. I think it was about time we talked, brother to sister. Though I had talked to her many times, we had never actually had a real discussion since she had been found.

Sure, we had talked about what we had done over the years, but that was just robotic, almost like we were strangers. Although neither of us had probably given it much thought, I now realized that neither one of us had truly opened up. Probably because deep down, we both knew Bella would do something like this.

"Come on," I said, pulling her up. I gripped her hand tightly, for two reasons. Firstly, I did not want her to leave, though I sincerely doubted she would be able to now, Bella was known to do things no one would expect. It was a trait I had learned over the years: be prepared for anything. Secondly, I never wanted to let go of her again. I had lost her once, now almost twice, she wasn't going to be attempting a third. It would upset me too much.

"We need to talk," I told her, before pulling her up from her sitting position. I knew just the place to go, we would go back to the boulder. And this time, I was going to make her tell me everything. There would be no more secrets, she would no longer hide her feelings from me.

Honestly, what use was it being an empath if you couldn't feel the emotions of the people you wanted to most? Because I knew there were things she was hiding....

Well, not for long.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked that little peek into Jasper's thoughts! Some people had wondered where Edward was, there you are :-D just so you guys know, I will always clear up holes in due time :-D I just like leaving questions out there, it makes the story fun. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of that chapter! All you have to do is press that button and REVIEW!!! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! (I want to know if I should continue with Jazz!) :-D Until next time....**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**


	14. Chapter 14 Powers and Places

**Author's Note: THE POLL IS CLOSED! I have already written the first 2 chapters of Bella being adopted by Aro!! The story is called TO LIVE WITH VAMPIRES!! So I hoped everyone liked the last chapter! I made it twice as long as normal and this chapter is also longer than normal :-D Anyway, this chapter is a little unexpected, it wasn't what most people thought it would be :-D Thanks to my reviewers! As it is Christmas I don't have much time but THANKS SO MUCH!!!! I love you all!!**

**Disclaimer: Steph owns it....**

_Previously:_

_Sure, we had talk__ed about what we had done over the years, but that was just robotic, almost like we were strangers. Although neither of us had probably given it much thought, I now realized that neither one of us had truly opened up. Probably because deep down, we both knew Bella would do something like this._

_"Come on," I said, pulling her up. I gripped her hand tightly, for two reasons. Firstly, I did not want her to leave, though I sincerely doubted she would be able to now, Bella was known to do things no one would expect. It was a trait I had learned over the years: be prepared for anything. Secondly, I never wanted to let go of her again. I had lost her once, now almost twice, she wasn't going to be attempting a third. It would upset me too much._

_"We need to talk," I told her, before pulling her up from her sitting position. I knew just the place to go, we would go back to the boulder. And this time, I was going to make her tell me everything. There would be no more secrets, she would no longer hide her feelings from me._

_Honestly, what use was it being an empath if you couldn't feel the emotions of the people you wanted to most? Because I knew there were things she was hiding...._

_Well, not for long._

**Powers and Places**

Gruelingly, the two of us began the steady march back toward the boulder. If Jasper could have felt my emotions, he would most likely have been unable to bear them. I knew that by now my brother had all but had it with me not telling him everything, but in all honesty, I didn't want to worry him. Jasper was the type of person that would most certainly worry about his little sister, though, whether I wanted him too or not.

He had always been a caring and compassionate person, you couldn't help but feel calm around him. Even as a human, Jasper had had a way of influencing a person, making them feel more at peace. However, that was just one side of his personality. Whenever something happened, usually involving me, my brother also had a tendency to...over react. Personally, I had always thought it was just a way his caring side of his nature expressed himself, but sometimes it could be considered a little, extreme to say the least. Even now, I was worried to how he would react.

Together, we walked back through the woods at an almost human pace, neither one of us talking. The only sound to be heard was the steady thump of our footsteps, and the creek in the distance. Beneath our feet, twigs would crack as we glided through the woods, how cliche.

Every once in a while, an animal would break the silence; though other than that, it was quiet as death.

The leaves crackled underneath my footsteps as we reached the edge of the stream before turning south. My shoes trampled in the mud, creating that squishy sound which caused me to cringe. To me, the sound of mud plopping under my feet was worse than nails on chalkboard. Despite the weird noise now occupying the silence, I still felt as though it was quiet. In my mind, I compared this to the concept of being crowded into a room, yet still being alone. Along the way, I was simply delving into my own thoughts, and felt that for sure Jasper was doing the same.

What would I tell him?

The question rang through my mind; it was a question without an answer. When we had told of our histories, we had left out finer details, such as our fears, our struggles. Perhaps it was the fact that we were now vampires, but neither of us felt as willing to reveal our, for lack of a better term, weaknesses. Had becoming vampires really made us that vain? Made me that vain? No, Rosalie, that was vanity.

_But what about what you are thinking?_ The annoying little voice was back inside my head. To make matters worse, though, I knew it was right. Despite the fact that I was not the epitome of vanity, as was Rosalie, to not want to share my weaknesses with Jasper would be vain as well. If I had just been scared, things would have been different. No...that wasn't the reason; I didn't want Jasper to see me as weak.

I never had a problem with it before, as a human. Had becoming a vampire made me like this? When I began to ponder, I realized that no, it wasn't becoming a vampire. The reason was simple: the Volturi. Because I was constantly on the run, I had shut myself out...from everything. Although I hated to admit it, when one is faced with the bare truth it is impossible to ignore. I had become unwavering, because I had to be. I had made myself invulnerable, because if I wasn't I would have been caught long before.

Now, however, I needed to talk to Jasper. Still, there were some things even my brother did not need to know.

For some reason, I didn't want to reveal my history with Demetri with him, even if we were having brother-sister sharing time. It was a minor, practically unimportant detail, but one I knew he would be enraged to hear. Jasper, even still, was very overprotective of me.

So what would I say?

Of course, he would ask the most obvious questions like why I ran. And what memory was this that he had known I might run from? Obviously it was a human memory, but which one?

Why did I run?

I would have to get my answer completely straight before I spoke to him. Of course, the reason was his own safety. I couldn't bear it if he got hurt, no matter what the reason.

Okay, so that is settled, but knowing Jasper, he would have his own comments on it....you know you are going insane when you start talking to yourself.

I shook my head, clearing it of its thoughts. I would just have to deal with this when the time came. Unfortunately for me, that time was coming sooner than I would have ever liked.

We had reached the boulder. The trickle of the stream lapped up against the rock, smoothing it out over the years. Without glancing at my brother, I hopped on it, grabbing onto my locket.

I couldn't meet his eyes. Because I was a vampire, I knew his exact position. I heard precisely where he sat down, I could feel his light breath in the air, I smelt his peppermint scent in the air: he was directly in front of me.

For a long time, I sat facing the large oak tree next to me, noticing patterns in its thick bark. With my left hand I traced patterns in the dust covering the side of the boulder, moving twigs and leaves out of my way. In short, I was doing anything to postpone the inevitable conversation.

But why? Why did I not want to tell him everything? Why did I not want to run and hug him, telling him all of worries and fears? Why didn't I want to comfort me? Why?

I didn't know....

It was a disconcerting truth. Perhaps it was the fact that I didn't want him to worry. He was, after all, prone to overreact at times, especially when it involved me. Maybe it was that deep down, I didn't want him to baby me anymore.

No, I was stubborn. That was why I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want him to have to deal with this. These were my problems, and I was going to deal with them on my own.

But I hadn't really been dealing with them, had I? I had spent the last 150 years doing absolutely nothing but run...

"Bella, please look at me." Jasper's soft, sad voice pained me. This was killing him as much as it was me. We had become strangers, and it was mostly my fault. Because I was to stubborn to let anyone else in.

There was no way I could possibly ignore his request. Slowly, I turned my head so that my golden eyes met his own.

"Bella, why won't you talk to me?" My brother asked, in a heartbroken tone. We were family, we were confidants, we were best friends. Or at least, we had been. I owed it to him, to tell him the truth.

So, I took in a deep breath, and began to tell him most of what I had left out. "When I found out my power, it scared me, Jazz. No one should be cursed to be able to control everything." I dropped my gaze, this was hard enough as it was.

"At first, I knew very little of vampires, for Envenline only told me small details. So, when I started to discover my power, it was somewhat shocking." For a moment, I simply swirled the dust around on the ground, contemplating how to continue.

"I told you that the first time I used my power was when I wanted Envenline to leave and never come back. Well, that happened literally. Envenline was never seen again. Often I have wondered if she left the world and never came back, if I unknowingly killed her."

"It was frightening, Jazz, to say the least. However, I had no idea what had happened. Years, I spent, trying to delve into an explanation onto why these crazy things kept happening to me!" I shook my head, in despair. "Never did I get my answers."

Again, I took a deep breath, not even Carlisle knew these things; I had never shared them. "I spent 20 years trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Obviously I was a vampire, I never doubted Envenline's words. Although, there were times I doubted if I even had the need to hunt!"

My eyes glazed over as I thought of that first day I had hunted. "You see, Jazz, when I first woke up, there was an itch, yes, but not a burning. Not until my thoughts had forced Envenline to leave was there a burning. Fear consumed me when I discovered that I could never know if I was thirsty or not; I panicked. For those first few years, I fed almost constantly, never wandering to far near humans.

"Over time, I began to think other things, testing what I could do. I would tell trees to move, I would make a mouse shape-shift, I called animals to me, I forced the weather to change. Eventually, I began to doubt if my powers had limits at all. They did, of course."

I looked up at my brother, meeting his curious eyes. I then realized I had not told him about my limits. "Yes, there are restrictions. Such as, if I attempt something, such as lifting a tree, it doesn't take much blood out of me. The reason, I discovered years later, is because as a vampire, I could already do that with my bare hands.

"However," I continued, "If I try to turn a rock into a mouse, it is impossible. My strength basically drains until there is none left, and I must have blood brought to me immediately." I dropped my eyes, before revealing something that would set him into overprotective mode completely. "You see, though most vampires must be ripped up and burned to be killed, Aro hypothesised that I could be killed if my powers were ever drained completely without having blood, if I attempted something completely beyond my control. Such as trying to change a small, living being into a large, inanimate one or trying to make it sunny when there is no sun in the sky.

"I can only change things where all of the necessary molecules are already there. So, I could make a plant grow taller, shrink an elephant, or turn a human into an ant, but never could I create something out of nothing. I can only control what is already there. So if I attempt to change a human into a bear, the bear would act exactly like it's human counterpart. It would be able to talk and reason, I simply changed it's form." I rubbed my head, all this thinking was giving me a headache.

"Even still, I haven't fully come to understand my powers, there are many things that don't make sense, and it puts to many people at risk." I closed my eyes before continuing my story, I didn't really want to continue this conversation about my powers. It would surely lead to more unwanted questions.

Often, I just got frustrated with all the "if"s that I said. When it came to my powers, there were just too many questions. So, I went on with my history.

**Author's Note: _PLEASE READ!!_**** MERRY CHRISTMAS! As a Christmas present, I posted a little one shot of our favorite vampires Christmas morning :-D anyway REVIEW PLEASE!!! :-D I hope everyone is happy with the explanation of Bella's powers. I purposely left things a little shady, for reasons which you all will find out in chapters to come! And go check out the poll winner TO LIVE WITH VAMPIRES!! (I just updated :-D) Until next time....**

_~Dreams of Bubbles~_


	15. Chapter 15 When Floodgates are Opened

**Author's Note: _PLEASE READ!!!_**** So I was somewhat saddened with the response, or lack of, to the last chapter. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate each and every review I receive, and I am thrilled that people like this story, but I got fewer reviews than I have received since the third chapter :'( Perhaps it had to do with the fact that it was over Christmas, but I don't know. I was just wondering if people just didn't like the last chapter, or what. If they didn't I would still like to know, it helps me improve as a writer. Oh well, anyway I think I said this last chapter, but the results of the poll are in! And I have now posted the first two chapters of TO LIVE WITH VAMPIRES :-D Anyway, thanks to my reviewers, as always: PandylBas, .Lie, Bookits, Jonakovamp64, angel of death5302, Yors For all Eternity, blackgem88, HPobssssssed7, Mymyy123, RK13, Black-Attack01, Music ADD, Hao'sAnjul, Janelle, geekyguirl, TwiHard24, ShadowsDaughter, FrenzzyforEdward, FRK921, gallegergirltwilightalexandera, klutzyfirl34, DEA MRS CULLEN, Unicorns4774, Sea of Topaz, Rainy Day In The Pines, evaa shilo, Twilight-xO, Otakugal, oceanlover14, Princess-Lalaith, SparklingTopazEyes, and Malaysianwriter1995! Here is the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: My name is Anne, and we all know the name of the person who owns Twilight. **

_Previously:_

__

"However," I continued, "If I try to turn a rock into a mouse, it is impossible. My strength basically drains until there is none left, and I must have blood brought to me immediately." I dropped my eyes, before revealing something that would set him into overprotective mode completely. "You see, though most vampires must be ripped up and burned to be killed, Aro hypothesised that I could be killed if my powers were ever drained completely without having blood, if I attempted something completely beyond my control. Such as trying to change a small, living being into a large, inanimate one or trying to make it sunny when there is no sun in the sky.

"I can only change things where all of the necessary molecules are already there. So, I could make a plant grow taller, shrink an elephant, or turn a human into an ant, but never could I create something out of nothing. I can only control what is already there. So if I attempt to change a human into a bear, the bear would act exactly like it's human counterpart. It would be able to talk and reason, I simply changed it's form." I rubbed my head, all this thinking was giving me a headache.

"Even still, I haven't fully come to understand my powers, there are many things that don't make sense, and it puts to many people at risk." I closed my eyes before continuing my story, I didn't really want to continue this conversation about my powers. It would surely lead to more unwanted questions.

Often, I just got frustrated with all the "if"s that I said. When it came to my powers, there were just too many questions. So, I went on with my history.

**When the Floodgates are Opened**

"Eventually, I realized I could not live my life in the forest forever. It was around that time, I decided to go to Russia. It had always been my goal to go there, so for the first time, I tried to control the results of a game. It was easy, all I had to do was control where the dice landed..." My finger was drawing the faint outline of a dice in the ground now. My entire being was just waiting for the moment when....

"YOU GAMBLED!" Jasper yelled in outrage. I was glad we were located in the middle of the forest, otherwise his words could have been heard by anyone in the immediate vicinity. With my vampire hearing, I winced from the tone of his voice. Wow, he was mad; though, of course, I had been expecting that.

Covering my hands with my ears, I told him, "Jasper! Not so loud! Do you want all of Forks to hear us?" Meeting my gaze, Jasper took a deep breath calming himself.

"Why, Bella?" He asked, his expression falling in sadness. "Why did you do that?" The hurt in his voice was infectious; I was barely able to combat his question. However, I was not simply going to allow him to be upset with me at this moment. I had done what I had too!

"Seriously, Jazz?" I asked him, somewhat annoyed. "We are vampires, in case you haven't noticed. I have the power to control almost anything, and you are concerned about the fact that I changed the result of a game 200 years ago! Are you kidding me?" I was resisting rolling my eyes unsuccessfully. My brother really could be out of it sometimes...

Before he could say anything, however, I continued, "I needed money, Jazz, and I couldn't steal the things back from our house. No, I avoided that place at all costs." I revealed shaking my head. After my change, I had refused to go anywhere near that house.

"I was leaving the country, but I needed a way to get there. So, I paid for the barge and spent the next three months on a barge to Southern France." I wrinkled up my nose as I remembered how horrible that trip had been. Unfortunately for me, vampires can remember their entire undead lives perfectly. I could still recall with ease the horrid smells on that boat, the inability to use my powers often...

"Wait, how did you hunt?" Jasper asked, confused. I chuckled at his question, it was so like my brother to worry. Had he not figured out by now that I had never had a drop of human blood? His anxiety almost made me laugh, but him being my brother, I spared him.

"Well, every couple of weeks, I would.... go swimming, shall we say." I shrugged. For some reason, there was also a glitch in my power when it came to blood. Never could I create more of it. I could make it thinner, but never could I make more. There I go again with my powers...

"So I arrived in Russia." I told my brother, my eyes meeting his. At the moment, I needed something to focus on; I was almost certain the golden orbs of mine appeared glazed over with the memories now consuming me. For almost a hundred years I had kept these memories sealed shut in the farthest corner of my mind. Never were they thought of. Never were they touched. Never were they examined. It seemed now that I had allowed the floodgates to open, I was swimming under an ocean of thoughts and memories. To be honest, it was somewhat overwhelming.

"There, I came to terms with what I was, and continued living a life as normal as possible. I began to discover my limits when it came to hunting, as well as attempting some...other activities. For instance, I began to read again." Of the things I did in Russia, reading was one of the sole hobbies that I actually enjoyed. For the most part, I had simply tried to live as a human would; an achievement I was pleased to say I mastered quite easily.

"In Northern Russia, the sun was up in the sky rarely anyway, plus I was hardly ever in the company of humans. Over all, I stayed in seclusion, my books became my closest friends." To this day, I still enjoyed a good book; I could spend days emerged in my books. I was a bibliophil, I admit it.

"It was there when I ran across another of our kind. His name was Alexander." A growl sounded from my brother as the name rolled off of my tongue. I shot a glare at Jasper across from me, who replied only with a shrug. Clearly it was wise that I had not told of my...experiences with the oh-so-lovable member of the Volturi with whom I shared a history.

"Alex lived in Russia for a relatively short amount of time, but it was from him I finally learned more about the vampire race. Fortunately for me, Alex was a pool of knowledge among the affairs of vampires. He shared with me the outcome of the newborn wars, and told me of how a certain royal family had stepped in." Jasper's eyebrows raised; from his eyes I could tell the pieces were starting to fit together for him.

"I spent a good amount of time contemplating if I should go to Italy. Eventually, Alex and I parted; I haven't seen him sense." Jasper's somewhat defensive pose, which he had maintained since the mention of Alex, dropped at this point.

"So, to England I decided to go. Though I could easily retain appearances in Russia, I preferred to move around somewhat. It was there, for the first time, I attended school." My brother made a gagging sound to which I chuckled. "After all of my reading, I was able to go to high school, for the first time." Perhaps it was due to the fact it was my first time in high school, but I had sincerely enjoyed going to that school in London.

"However, after a few years, I knew it was time to leave. With my power, I could change my appearance, but it never truly felt like..me." I sighed, if only I had stayed in London. Jasper was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. Although I knew I would have to tell him of my adventures next, I was dreading talking about Italy.

Resigned, I took a deep breath, preparing myself. This particular chapter of my life was not easy at all for me to talk about. However, I forced myself to keep my gaze focused on Jasper. After all, he was the reason I was doing this. My brother deserved to know the truth. "And so, I went to Italy." My eyes now shut of their own accord. When the floodgates had been shut, these memories were the ones I had desperately wished to avoid.

**Author's Note: Okay, so I have heard some people mention something about a Beta. At this point, I know very little about Beta's so would someone who is one please PM me or something to inform me? Anyway, hope u liked the chapter! I intended for this to have the rest of the scene, but I wanted to post another chapter to a different story, so this is all I was able to finish :-D So please REVIEW!!! Oh, and lastly. Some people keep mentioning things that like "however, you haven't explained _______" I will, all in good time. I purposely leave some things until the very end, it makes everything seem more like a puzzle, where you don't have all the pieces :-D (And clearly, I enjoy it when not everything is explained until the end) So now, please go push that rectangular button! Until next time...**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**


	16. Chapter 16 Volterra

**Author's Note: Yippee! New chapter! Thanks to my reviewers! I don't have time to thank you all by name, but you know who you are! and THANKS SOOO MUCH!!!**

**Disclaimer: Go look at your bookshelf and pick up your copy of Twilight which has been opened so many times the pages are already turning yellow. Look at the very front and read "By: Stephanie Meyer" Wasn't that easy?**

_Previously: _

_"So, to England I decided to go. Though I could easily retain appearances in Russia, I preferred to move around somewhat. It was there, for the first time, I attended school." My brother made a gagging sound to which I chuckled. "After all of my reading, I was able to go to high school, for the first time." Perhaps it was due to the fact it was my first time in high school, but I had sincerely enjoyed going to that school in London._

_"However, after a few years, I knew it was time to leave. With my power, I could change my appearance, but it never truly felt like..me." I sighed, if only I had stayed in London. Jasper was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. Although I knew I would have to tell him of my adventures next, I was dreading talking about Italy._

_Resigned, I took a deep breath, preparing myself. This particular chapter of my life was not easy at all for me to talk about. However, I forced myself to keep my gaze focused on Jasper. After all, he was the reason I was doing this. My brother deserved to know the truth. "And so, I went to Italy." My eyes now shut of their own accord. When the floodgates had been shut, these memories were the ones I had desperately wished to avoid._

**Volterra**

"Italy, was an adventure to say the least," I began my tale still keeping my eyes closed. "At first, it was simply another destination, another life. However, that all changed when one night I decided to go hunting on the outskirts of Volterra. I had decided to take Alex's advice and attempt to find the Volturi, but I had no idea how. In the meantime, I knew I needed to make sure my powers wouldn't fail me at random notice."

"Bella, its okay." Jasper said as I paused. I opened my eyes and met his own golden orbs, finding the needed strength in them. My brother then decided that I needed some help and pulled me into his arms. It was like I was human all over again; feeling protected by my brother.

"Well, anyway," I resumed my story. "That night, it seemed I wasn't the only one going hunting." My voice took on a dark tone as I thought back to that night. "Heidi, one of the Volturi, was looking for new people to bait. As I wasn't yet out of the city limits, I was able to smell her as she waltzed through the streets." I had been so foolish, but how was I to know any better?

"At the time, I thought it was perfect, I had found the vampires I was looking for! I knew that if anyone in the world could help me, though, it was them." I frowned, well that wasn't necessarily true, as I knew now. "Well, other than Carlisle, but I didn't know of him yet."

"Well, anyway, I followed Heidi, and to my luck, or so I thought, she took me right into the Volturi castle. From there, I followed a system of tunnels with the gullible humans. I wanted to scream out and tell them to run, but for some reason I didn't." I hung my head at the thought. "At the time, I was too anxious about meeting the rulers of the vampire race; my head just wasn't thinking straight."

"So, I made my way toward the throne room, once we past it. All of the Volturi were already in the feeding chamber, so I remained in the room." I shivered. "Their screams will haunt the rest of my existence." Jasper pulled me closer as I spoke.

"About an hour later, the Volturi guard came in, followed by their masters. At once, they tried to use their powers on me, and failed. When Aro realized that fact, he simply held up his hand for them to stop and began to chuckle. 'My, my, what do we have here?' he said. Marcus and Cauis watched me with weary eyes as I told them of my powers and my change."

I looked into the distance, recalling the memories before Jasper spoke, "Did you tell them everything? Including your weaknesses." He sounded...afraid. It was a tone I was not used to Jasper possessing; it unnerved me.

I simply nodded. "Yes, Aro was the one who discovered most of my weaknesses. For you see, after our little exchange in the throne room, Aro asked me to join the guard. To put it quite simply, I refused. However, I still remained with the Volturi at the time. Perhaps if you called Aro, Marcus, and Cauis kings, I was somewhat of their little princess. For the time at least..."

"What happened?" Jasper asked. Now, this was where Demetri entered the field, I bit my lip, trying to figure out the best way to tell Jasper about this without revealing my history with the tracker. I didn't think it was best to tell about everything with Demetri.

"Well, to put it simply, one of the guards was mad that I never had to go on missions or anything, especially considering the power I had." Well, that was the truth...I had just skipped the first part of what happened. "In the end, Aro began to listen to the complaints, and told me I needed to join the guard. However, this time when I refused he became angry, saying that I would join the guard or die." I shook my head. "To this day I don't understand why his mind changed so quickly, personally I think Caius might have been involved."

I sighed again, it had seemed like everything was fine, up until that point. "Well, at the time, I simply ran, not wanting to hurt the people who had become like my family. However, after about ten years, I finally decided to fight. By that time, though, the guard had a new member, a shield."

Jasper let out an "Oh." It seemed like the cogwheels where turning in his mind, as he began to realize why I could not simply destroy the Volturi.

"Yes, and this shield could block even me. For a time, I basically decided to continue running, until it came to the point where I just couldn't stand it. However, when the battle finally came, I discovered the only way I would be free forever, would be to destroy the shield." My voice lowered to a soft pitch, "And I just couldn't do that."

My powers may have been part of me, but that didn't mean I could make myself an executioner. No, that wasn't my job. That wasn't who I was. It was the reason I had refused to join the guards in the first place, and it was the reason that I would not kill the werewolves who had attacked me.

"Is that why you are still hunted? Because you won't take the life of that one guard?" Jasper sounded almost shocked. He shouldn't have been, though. Of anyone in the world who had ever known me, he knew better than any person that it was not in me to take away the life of someone else.

I wasn't a killer, and my powers were not going to make me one.

"Bella, why don't you just confront Aro." Jasper asked, trying to figure out someway that I could get out of this situation.

"Because Jasper, I don't think even reason could get to Aro now. Something happened to him, and I need to figure out what. While I was with Carlisle, I did everything I could to try to understand why Aro all of the sudden changed his mind!" Gosh, this infuriated me! I still didn't understand how one moment I was the Volturi Princess, and the next I was the Volturi's most wanted.

Again, Jasper hugged me. "Shh, don't worry Bella. We will figure something out." Sure, maybe we could. But the question remained. How? "Wait, that is why you tried to run, isn't it?" My brother asked, a knowing tone in his voice.

I nodded in affirmation, "I didn't want you to be dragged into this mess as well. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you or any of the family." I told my brother truthfully. "Danger, it just seems to always find me. Knowing that you could be hurt as a way to get to me..."I hung my head. "I just couldn't bear it Jasper."

"You know, none of us could bear it, either, if you left." My brother said softly. "As much as you don't want to admit it, Bells, your part of this family. Its your family, too. Your the missing piece that holds us together, now. Without you, the family wouldn't be complete." No, I couldn't hear this. It was just making things worse.

"Jazz, with me in it. There is a chance that this family won't even exist to be a family anymore." I could barely force the words out of my mouth, but they needed to be said. Jasper needed to know that though I loved him, there was a good chance he would be killed because of me. "

"Bells..." Jasper began to argue, I knew that tone too well. This was him about to tell me I am exaggerating. However, though I wished I was not, I simply was telling the truth.

"No, look Jasper, I am telling you something has happened to Aro, he is not the same vampire he was all those years ago with Carlisle and me." This was the main root of all of the problems, it was the first thing that needed to be said. "I have tried as hard as I can to figure it out, but like I said my powers no longer work on the Volturi! In fact, other than by the permission of Aro, Marcus, or Cauis, no vampire's powers work on any member of the Volturi!"

My expression was pained as I looked at my brother, he knew as well as I did this was a major problem. "Well, then there is only one thing to do." Jasper said with conviction.

I, however, was completely lost. "What?" I asked, not understanding what on earth we could do. I had tried everything.

"Did you tell Carlisle?" My brother asked, his eyes piercing my own as he waited for the answer. I was a little shocked he thought I might have not told Carlisle. Had I not made it clear I had trusted him completely?

"Yes, of course." I told Jasper, my eyebrows creasing. Where was he going with this? My vampire father figure already knew about this problem, I had made it very clear that I thought something had happened with Aro. Despite that fact, though, Carlisle probably had not thought about that in over one hundred years. Also, at the time I had told him, I hadn't been so sure that there was something completely different about Aro. No, I hadn't come to that conclusion until about fifty years ago. Maybe Jasper was on to something, so I continued. "However, at the time, we both just passed it off as him changing his mind suddenly. Aro had been known to do that."

Jasper spoke again, questioning me. "Do you still think that it was just a change of his mind?" The answer was clear for me. Aro might have changed his mind suddenly, but what had happened was something entirely different.

"No, I think it was something more." I told my brother softly, meeting his gaze. Jasper nodded his head deep in his own thoughts about this new development.

"Well then, lets go talk to Carlisle." With that, my brother grabbed my hand and together we began to make our way back to the house. Before we reached the doorway, however, Jasper stopped suddenly and pulled me into his arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He said hugging me tightly. It took me a moment before I realized he was talking about me running off.

"Never." I told him, relieving his fears. I just hoped it was a promise I could keep.

**Author's Note: Review please! Until next time...**

**~dreams of bubbles~**


	17. Chapter 17 A Brother's View

**Author's Note: So, guess what? I thought I had posted this chapter three days ago. It has been complete and ready to be posted for about four days now, and I just figured out that I still hadn't put it on the site! For that, I am incredibly sorry, but I hope you like the chapter!! Thanks to all my reviewers, I can't say thank you too many times! This chapter is for RK13, techno96, Squishfie, and Yours for all Eternity! You all asked for Jasper's POV, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight...**

_Previously:_

__

Jasper spoke again, questioning me. "Do you still think that it was just a change of his mind?" The answer was clear for me. Aro might have changed his mind suddenly, but what had happened was something entirely different.

"No, I think it was something more." I told my brother softly, meeting his gaze. Jasper nodded his head deep in his own thoughts about this new development.

"Well then, lets go talk to Carlisle." With that, my brother grabbed my hand and together we began to make our way back to the house. Before we reached the doorway, however, Jasper stopped suddenly and pulled me into his arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He said hugging me tightly. It took me a moment before I realized he was talking about me running off.

"Never." I told him, relieving his fears. I just hoped it was a promise I could keep.

**A Brother's View**

**Jasper's ****POV**

As we reached the boulder, it seemed as though if Bella could cry, her eyes would be filling with tears. What had happened to my sister to make her like this? As a child, she had been so care-free. Stubborn, independent, but full of life. This person who stood, well, sat before me now, seemed only a shell of that person who I had once known. For, it seemed, that girl I grew up with it had been shut inside herself, by reinforced walls made of titanium, impossible to get through for almost anyone.

However, over the past few weeks I had seen her open up, I could recognize the witty, child-like girl I once knew as my sister. I heard her laugh like I once had known, a sound rivaling church bells on an early spring morning. However, after the fiasco with the wolves...it seemed as though those walls had been refortified and shut tight. I couldn't allow that. I wouldn't allow all of the progress she had made to go to waste by letting her wallow.

She was my sister, underneath it all, and she needed my help. As a human, that had been my job, to help her, to be her protector. It was a role I had taken upon myself willingly, because I loved her to death, and it seemed our father would not take the position for himself.

Even though I had always been the one helping her, in truth, she was the one who had helped me. She taught me independence, caring, but most of all, she taught me love. If there was anyone in this world who knew how to love, how to unselfishly care for others, it was Bella. It was a trait that I had kept with me for the past two hundred years...part of me thinks that was some of the reason I couldn't ever drink human blood without feeling guilty. Because I would think of that lovable little sister of mine who had always cared for everyone, and I just couldn't bring myself to let her down by taking a life. I had already let her down enough.

And now, she needed me again, because for almost two-hundred years, I had failed her. I had failed her as a protector. I had failed her as a role-model. Most of all, I had failed her as her brother.

I was supposed to be a constant for her, I had _promised_ I would always be there for her,

yet I hadn't. I had failed her.

At the time when she needed me most, heck, I was sure there was more than one time she had needed me the most as she was hunted down like an animal by the leaders of our kind! When she had been turned, when she was alone...the images of a sad, scared Bella in the woods behind our house haunted me. I had done that because I had left. And again, she needed me all of these past years because of the Volturi...

I had always thought of the Volturi as the just, rule-enforcers of the vampire world. After hearing how Bella had been on the run for over a century just because of her power, I was convinced I was wrong. No one, and I mean no one, touches my little sister. How could anyone want to harm someone so caring as Bella? I just didn't get it.

And in chasing her so, they had almost destroyed her. Bella was always the type that would never show you she was suffering, though she might be dying inside. She would never allow anyone to know she was in pain, but over the years I had learned to tell when she was just trying to be brave. Even now, I could still distinguish her real emotions from the facade she presented. It was like she tried to be the ultimate actress, keeping up a mask constantly...but I knew better; she was sin pain.

But, oh, how her pain was killing me. I could tell by the way I had found her huddled on the forest floor that she was close to breaking. For almost a century she had been alone, but maybe that had something to do with it. She was alone for a century, and then finally found family, before it was ripped away from her. Now, she was afraid to get close to someone.

Enough was enough. I was her brother and this was destroying me just watching her suffer, not knowing exactly what was wrong. She was going to speak to me...I didn't want to force her, but at the same time, I wanted, no _needed _to know what had happened to her. Then maybe, I could finally help put the pieces of her back together...

However, this was going to be difficult. As I looked across from where I sat at the edge of the boulder, Bella was determinedly looking anywhere but me. Though her face was not meeting my own, I knew instinctively that there was pain in her eyes. She had been through so much, I could tell from her eyes. Though she had gotten better at lying after becoming a vampire, her eyes could always give her away.

After minutes of me simply waiting for her to say something, anything, I finally took the initiative. "Bella, please look at me." I told her, even I could hear the sadness in my voice. Hopefully, she could too, and perhaps that would convince her to open up. It seemed as though I barely knew her anymore...

"Bella, why won't you talk to me?" I asked again, as she kept her face down. I sighed, hoping that she would eventually open up. I glanced away from her, trying to find a way to get her to open up, when I heard her take in a huge breath and begin to tell of her adventures.

"When I found out my power, it scared me, Jazz." Bella began, though she kept her head firmly faced down. For the next hour or so, I listened in rapt attention as she recounted her first experiences with her powers.

I can't imagine waking up to find you are a vampire, but not having anyone to help! Though I hated her, at least Maria helped me. She taught me, trained me, and took me in. Bella...Bella had no one. She was alone. There was so much she needed to know, no wonder she was scared.

Finally, she began to recount her history. When the name "Alex" was brought up, I couldn't help the growl that escaped me. I didn't like the idea of any other male around Bella. She was too fragile and innocent, well I would always see her like that deep down. Even if she could fend for herself, I kept getting flashes of the little girl who had skinned her knee running and came crying to me, though she tried to hide the tears.

Somehow, that little girl had turned into this beautiful vampire who practically radiated power! And boys were after her, still! I thought after 200 years maybe things would die down a bit from all of the suitors she had as a human. No, it seems as a vampire they only got worse! I wanted to go and rip the head off of any boy who came anywhere near my little sister!

Perhaps I was being somewhat overprotective. But who could blame me? As a human, my little sister had been courted by many men, all with only malicious thoughts in their head. I could tell by the way they looked at her; it sent shivers down my spine. Edward probably would have thrown up had he heard those thoughts, heck, I could only look at their eyes and could tell! They seemed to give off an air of warning about them, like the stay-away-from-this-person-if-you-know-what-is-good-for-you kind of alarm went off in my head.

And now, years later, this broken, extremely beautiful woman sat before me, and I would not stand by and let any guy take advantage of her! I was glad when Bella reached the point of her story where that guy Alex left and went far, far away. At least, far enough to where she never had to see him again. Or I ever had to see him. That confrontation would not go over well...for him.

Italy. When I heard the name come out of her mouth I knew nothing good could have happened. She spoke the name fearfully, as though even the memory was filled with terrible things no lips should ever have to speak. She was almost shaking as I voiced a sentiment to comfort her. "Bella, its okay." I wanted her to know everything was fine, to calm her. I felt extremely handicapped without my powers, though. For the past two hundred years I had been able to calm people, to sooth them. Now, the person I wished to help most was impervious to my powers. Ironic, isn't it? So, I contented myself to watching her with caring eyes, hopefully she would read the emotions I was trying to give her. Love, comfort, but most of all hope. There was a struggle within her; all I could do was show her that I was here, that she wasn't alone.

It sounded condemned from her lips as she finally made out the words "The Volturi." Yes, they would pay for whatever they had done in that forsaken place. I would hunt them down and shred them into little pieces if they had so much laid a hand on her.

Of course, I could tell something _had_ happened there, as she had been hunted down. There was no possible way she could have broken the law. Sweet, innocent little Bella could have never broken the law. So then, what was it? They couldn't have physically hurt her, for though she hadn't demonstrated her powers the shield I hit when I tried to use my powers on her was more than enough proof.

When I would try to influence her emotions, it was like I hit an impenetrable wall. There was no ending, no beginning, like a circle. Her entire being was guarded tightly, by barriers the likes of which I had never felt before. Yes, there was no doubt Bella could look after herself. Maybe that had also contributed to this barrier she had placed over her heart. She had just walled herself up so much, to avoid getting hurt or hurting someone else, that she had simply retreated inside. Deep inside.

Now, however, she was opening up again. I could tell the strain this was taking for her to keep speaking. It looked as though she was going to break down. Intently, I listened as she recounted her trip to Italy, and how she had become Princess of the Volturi. The title fit her well, though she seemed to cringe at it. Forcing myself to keep down a chuckle, I realized that Bella was still there. And if Bella was still here, there was hope.

However, when she began to speak of this unreasonable behavior from Aro, I had to question what was going on. All of these scenarios didn't make sense! From what she had told me of the Vampire ruler, he didn't seem to type to be fickle. I suppose it would be almost impossible to be after living 2,000 or so years.

Something or someone had interfered. There was no other explanation. Racking my mind, I thought to everything I knew of the Volturi. This didn't make sense! My years as a military man were telling me this was not right. But who could have influence over the most powerful vampire in all of the world? Yes, I had heard Aro would sometimes change his mind with no viable reason, but this...this just didn't add up.

Bella continued on with the tale of how she had fled Italy; it only took a few sentences to summarize her life in the past 150 years since then. Run, hide, flee again... somehow I felt like this was my fault. If I hadn't left, she wouldn't have been mourning my death. She wouldn't have been in the woods that day, then; she would have been safe with me.

What was done was done, though. I would have to live with the choices I made, but there was no way I would let Bella do this alone anymore. I would do everything in my power to make her free again. No longer would she have to run, no longer would I allow her to be hunted! No, I wouldn't let this go on. After finishing her story, I knew there was only one thing to do.

We were going to see Carlisle.

**Author's Note: Review please!! THERE IS A SNEAK PEAK FOR ALL WHO REVIEW!! I no there is nothing new in this chapter, but there is in the sneak peak :-) A bunch of people had asked for Jasper, so I hoped you all liked it! I didn't think it was necessary to repeat all of the dialogue, because it was three chapters long and I didn't think you would all want to hear it again. Anyway, until next time...**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**


	18. Chapter 18 Denial and Denali

**Author's Note: I AM SOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I could give you all excuses but that just adds to the time it takes before this is posted! Thanks so much for all of the amazing reviews once again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does**

**Denial and Denali**

It only took a matter of minutes to reach the house again, what with our vampire speed and all. "Carlisle!" Jasper immediately called through the house the moment we opened the door. Of course, the facade was unnecessary, considering we could hear Carlisle upstairs. Or the fact that he could have heard us had we whispered...

"Come on up!" Carlisle yelled back down; we could hear his laughter as he continued the pattern. Without hesitation, the two of us climbed the stairs.

As we opened the front doors, Carlisle stood up from his green chair, his eyes resting on my own. In a matter of less than a second, I was pulled up into his arms in a bear hug. "Don't ever do that to me again," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "I have already lost my daughter once, don't make it happen again." As he spoke, he pulled me tighter, making me fill with guilt.

"I won't, don't worry." I told him sincerely; I didn't know if it was possible for me to leave this family again. However, if I was ever going to have peace, the problem with the Volturi would need to be resolved. I looked at Jasper, pleading with my eyes for him to speak first; I didn't really know what to say

Jasper cleared his throat; what was it with us vampires acting human today? "Carlisle, Bella and I were talking..." he began, but Carlisle interrupted.

"Ah, yes, I heard from Edward." He glanced at me quickly, a smirk on his face as he spoke, "he was very distraught, you know..that you were going to leave us Bella. When he came home he was practically radiating happiness that Jasper had caught up with you. He had run around the house making sure..."

"CARLISLE!!!" I heard Edward yell from somewhere throughout the house. From his tone, he seemed very abashed that Carlisle had just told me that piece of information; if I were human I would have created a new shade of red with my blushing. Thankfully those days were gone.

However, what shocked me most was the growl I could hear coming from Jasper. Dutifully, I playfully slapped him, reminding him of where he was. "What is with you?" I asked, shortly. He didn't have any reason to growl...

"What?" Jasper said, holding his hands up in surrender. I shook my head, boys will be boys; its always the same thing. Behind us, I heard Carlisle fake coughing a clear signal that he was trying to get our attention because, of course, vampires don't ever get sick.

I turned back to him, an apologetic smile on my face. "Sorry," I said sheepishly. Jasper however, didn't seemed phased.

"Anyway, what did you two want to talk to me about?" Carlisle asked, resuming his position at the table with his hands folded in front of him, giving us his undivided attention.

"Well before you interrupted," Jasper began, his militaristic attitude coming out to play. As he spoke, Carlisle repeated Jasper's earlier move of holding up his hands in surrender, causing Jasper to chuckle. "Alright, I digress, earlier Bella and I were talking and, well, I heard somethings about her days at the Volturi that I found quite...interesting to say the least." Here, my brother looked at me, a clear sign for me to pick up the story.

"Carlisle, do you remember all those years ago when we lived in New England?" I asked my father, starting with a vague question. I was still trying to figure out exactly what to say, for he already knew my suspicions.

"Yes..." Carlisle answered, a curious expression on his face, as though he was trying to decipher my intentions.

"Well, do you remember how odd it was that Aro suddenly changed his mind?"

"Of course, but didn't we just decide that we thought it was an anomaly we wouldn't understand? Perhaps it was just him changing his mind..." he didn't look convinced as he spoke the words though, almost knowing it was a lie. "You don't think that was the answer, do you?" Carlisle said, picking up on my thoughts.

I nodded. "There just has to be something else! Something we are missing...Carlisle, when they cornered me in Chicago, they wanted to kill me! It had gone from me being the princess of the Volturi, to being the wanted guard, and then a vampire they wanted to get rid of...it just doens't seem possible." I slumped in my chair, hoping that maybe the answer would just appear out of thin air after all these years it had escaped me.

Carlisle nodded. "I agree, but I can't think of anything that might be the answer. Perhaps Eleazar would know.." he murmured. Who was that?

"The Denali's?" Edward burst through the door, a pained look on his face. "Carlisle please stop thinking what you are." His expression was almost to much for me to bear, I wanted to help him in anyway I could...Why though?

Why did I want to help him? Why did I have the need to make him happy...because I couldnt' bear to see him upset. Why did I care? He was just another vampire; while at the volturi I had met hundreds of vampires. But that was the problem, he wasn't just another vampire, was he? Ugh, all of these feelings were so confusing, I just didn't know what to do with them. What was wrong with me!

"I'm sorry, Edward." Carlisle said apologetically, bringing me back down to earth. "I think he might be the only one who could help, though."

"Would you please clue the rest of us in?" Jasper asked, somewhat annoyed. I nodded my head, agreeing. Though I could have used my powers, I preferred not to unless absolutely necessary. They already put me in enough danger without parading them around.

It was Alice, though, who took it upon herself to answer us. "The Denali's are coming!" she announced, twirling into the room like a ballerina, dancing along to take her spot by my brother's side. As she smiled at me, I realized I could become very good friends with my sister-in-law.

All across the house I heard, "WHAT!" Clearly, this family had mixed feelings about the Denali clan. Glancing at Edward, I saw his mouth was a thin line.

"No. I am going on a hunt until they get back, but I am not staying here while the Denali's are here." As he spoke, Emmett and Rose filed into the room, Rose's expression matching Edward's identically.

"I will go with you." Rose said, looking at Edward. "I am not staying within a hundred miles of this house if Irina comes. If anyone in this world is self-centered, she is." At that statement, I raised my eyebrows. Was she serious? So far, it seemed like Rose had won that title by a landslide.

Noticing my questioning look, Jasper shrugged. "Yeah, its true. Impossible to believe, but once you have met Irina, well, she speaks for herself." Seriously? Perhaps Rose was jealous of Irina, but then again I couldn't imagine Rosalie Hale ever being jealous of well, anyone. In my mind I was trying to picture someone more snobbish than Rosalie, but no image could come to mind. Rose was the dictionary definition of stuck-up.

Edward figured it was his turn to speak now, "There is no way I am getting near Tanya again, after last time." Edward shivered, causing me to look meaningfully at Jasper again, hoping he would tell me what had happened. However, to my surprise, it was Edward who had picked up on the look. "Lets just say that Tanya isn't used to being refused." As he spoke, he averted his eyes, almost in embarrassment.

When Jasper noticed I was still curious, he told me about the Denali clan. "The Denali's are the only other vegetarian clan there is." I nodded, having already heard that. "It is made up of five members: Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Irina, and Kate. Now, the last three I mentioned are what are called Succubi..." _Ding Dong_ and there goes the bell. I had read about the Succubi when I had lived in Volterra.

"Well, anyway," continued Jasper, "everyone in this room likes Kate, however Irina and Tanya...well, I think you now understand the opinions of them." Rose and Edward were scowling at the mere thought of the two succubi.

"Now, now, kids, I know you aren't all particularly fond of the Denali's, but it might be the only way to help Bella." Carlisle took control of the room again, having figured this fight had gone on long enough.

At that note, a frown appeared on Edward's face and he sighed, "As much as I can't stand Tanya, I do want to help Bella, so the Denali's it is." Emmett nodded his confirmation, not waiting for Rose's approval. Now, only his wife hadn't made her decision, now.

Upon seeing Emmett siding with the enemy, Rose stormed out of the room, her hands crossed across her chest like a two-year-old not getting her way. "Rose, babe, come on..." Emmett called after her, sending the rest of us an apologetic glance before following after his wife out the door.

"Rose will come around, Bella. She is just used to having all the attention," Alice said certainly, a little smile forming on her face. Upon Alice's statement, Jasper hugged his wife closer, smiling at me.

"Don't ever bet against Alice, it never works," my brother said laughing as he pulled Alice down to the couch in the corner of the library. The two of them looked so happy together, just looking at them brought a small smile to my face.

Again, I heard someone approaching the door. By the light footsteps, I knew immediately it was Esme, the only person who had preferred not to voice an opinion about the Denali's. "Ah Esme," Carlisle said upon seeing his wife at the door. "There you are, I was about to search you out." Esme laughed, knowing full well it would be extremely easy for Carlisle to find her.

"If you are wanting my opinion I believe it would be best to visit the Denali's, or better yet, to see if they could come here. I do prefer to stay in my own house as much as possible and the children already miss school enough as it is." Esme made her thoughts known as she went over to stand by Carlisle. If I was honest with myself, I felt somewhat jealous of the love my brother and father had found in their mates. Would I ever be allowed that type of love?

Across the room, I noticed Edward slipping out and decided to follow him out; we could deal with the Denali situation later. Personally, I would go seek out this Eleazar person myself if there was even the slightest chance he could help me with this problem. For so long I had lived with it, so part of me was almost to overwhelmed that there could be hope.

On the stairs, Edward realized I was following him. "You know, you can walk with me if you wish," the bronze-haired vampire said, turning around. I smiled at him before nodding and walking down to meet him.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as we walked out the door. Vaguely, I registered that I could hear Emmett and Rose still working out their issues upstairs; I hoped

I haden't been the cause of a major rift between them.

"Hmm, I don't know," Edward replied, "we could just see where this trail takes us." As he spoke, we reached a trail through the wood which looked like it hadn't ever been walked on. After we had trotted through the underbrush for a few minutes, Edward spoke again, "Sometimes their thoughts are just a little to much for me to handle."

Upon seeing the questioning look on my face, he continued, "Often I go on walks like these to get away from the graphic thoughts I sometimes have to live with."

"It must be hard, not being able to turn off your power," I said, musing, as I ducked under a branch. Though I could have easily walked through it, the branch was there first and it was not my duty to destroy its home. "And I really wouldn't want to hear my brothers thoughts," I added, upon realizing exactly what Edward was implying.

"You have no idea," Edward mumbled.

"Do you sometimes wish that you had someone?" I asked, before correcting myself. "If that is too personal you don't have to answer.." if I had been human, my signature blush would have been showing itself once again.

He chuckled before answering seriously, "Sometimes," here he found a particularly interesting stone and picked it up, before crushing it into fine dust. "However, no one had ever caught my eye, how about you?" He finished, meeting my eyes. Why did that sentence send butterflies into my stomach? What was it about Edward?

Quickly, I averted my gaze again, "Because of the Volturi, I had never really given the subject much thought since the late eighteen-hundreds. While I was in Italy, of course Aro loved the idea of me finding a mate, but it always seemed like the suitors only cared about money and power."

Edward chuckled, "I understand what you mean completely."

"What about this Denali? Tanya?" I asked, watching him carefully as we continued our wanderings through the trees.

Maybe I shouldn't have brought her up, for at the next moment, Edward was once again scowling. "At one point in time, Tanya wanted me to be her mate. However, when I refused she became upset and tried to change my mind. Even now she still vies after me, perhaps when I do find someone, someday, she will stop. While I am single, though, I remain a prize to her."

Looking up to the sky, I noticed morning was on its way. "Come on," I told Edward, "Alice will kill us if she doesn't get to pick out our outfits for school." He laughed, agreeing, before we began our walk back to the house, the birds beginning their morning songs.

**Author's Note: Please excuse any grammar mistakes, my computer is not allowing me to edit them right now :-( Anyway PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want to know what everyone thought, especially since I finally introduced BELLA AND EDWARD!! It is making me happy to know that there is finally something happening between them :-) I am beginning regular updates again, so there will be a new chapter A LOT sooner than it took me to post this one! :D Until next time...**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**


	19. Chapter 19 Dances

**Author's Note: Surprise, Surprise the long-lost author returns. Thank you to all of my reviewers :) your the reason I am back. Finally, I am stating I have decided to resume this story, so without further ado, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight= Not mine. simple.**

_Previously:_

__

Edward chuckled, "I understand what you mean completely."

"What about this Denali? Tanya?" I asked, watching him carefully as we continued our wanderings through the trees.

Maybe I shouldn't have brought her up, for at the next moment, Edward was once again scowling. "At one point in time, Tanya wanted me to be her mate. However, when I refused she became upset and tried to change my mind. Even now she still vies after me, perhaps when I do find someone, someday, she will stop. While I am single, though, I remain a prize to her."

Looking up to the sky, I noticed morning was on its way. "Come on," I told Edward, "Alice will kill us if she doesn't get to pick out our outfits for school." He laughed, agreeing, before we began our walk back to the house, the birds beginning their morning songs.

**Dances**

Purgatory. Monotonous. Boring. Tedious. Routine. Wearing. Uneventful. Dreary. Dull. School. They were all synonyms for what took place between eight in the morning and three in the afternoon. The list ran on and on. Today was the last day before the Denali clan was coming, and apparently, Rose, Edward, and Emmett would be going on a weekend hunt. Carlisle had called them last night, and they headed out immediately. All of them.

Now, however, I was sitting in the school I had come to detest. Somehow, though, today was a different story, and I knew it was because I now had Edward in every single one of my classes.

How Alice could accomplish things, I had no idea, but either way, it ended up with me now sitting in English with Edward paired up with me for the newest assignment: Romeo and Juliet. A classic.

Two lovers forbidden to be with each other, now why did that sound familiar? It was the exact same way right now. I figured Edward and I couldnt' be together, because I could never bear it if someone were to use him in an attempt to get to me.

"Soft. What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Juliet is the sun." The words rolled off of Edward's tongue, as though they had been written for him to speak.

The rest of the morning coasted through, up until lunch when we were all together. For the first few days, there had been many stairs regarding the fact that I sat with the Cullens, since we had decided to keep it a secret that Jasper and I were related. Rosalie and I looked like complete opposites, so it wasn't really plausible with the story they were going on right now. Apparently, Rosalie and Jasper always pretended to be related.

Today, something was keeping the student body very preoccupied, and I noticed the girls and guys had somewhat separated from their normal tables. Turning to my family I asked, "Okay, what is happening?" It was not like me to be this confused.

All of them looked at me with their eyebrows raised slightly, "Wait, Bella when was the last time you said you went to school?" Jasper asked me.

Slightly ashamed, I put my head down, "Back when we were human." I mumbled to him.

"Seriously!? Jasper said, shocked.

"What! Lucky!" Emmett would be the one jealous of not going to school.

"I was always on the run." I pleaded with them to understand. "Therefore there was no time for me to attend school."

"So its been a good 200 years since you last studied?" Jasper asked, sympathetically.

"Oh no, I never said I haven't learned things, in fact I spent most of my time at the library in Volterra, plus Carlisle taught me quite a bit while I lived with him. Otherwise how on earth would I have even been able to attend school?" It was a rhetorical question. T

"Well Bella, in the time since we have been kids, a new tradition evolved called a school dance." Jasper said, smirking slightly.

"Like the Ball the Smiths used to have?" I vaguely recalled.

Alice practically screamed. "You haven't been to a modern dance! How in the world could you go over 200 years without dressing up?"

Rosalie shushed her immediately, "Could you be any more indiscreet?! Do you want us exposed!?"

In fact, quite a few members of the student body had, in fact, turned their heads to look at the mysterious Cullen clan, though they were doing an admirable job of trying to pretend they were looking elsewhere. However, us being a group of vampires, it was obvious what they were trying to do; the Cullens simply never got into fights, well, at least as far as they were aware.

Alice frowned at Rosalie's reprimand, offended by her sister. Of course, she couldn't understand how anybody could not want to dress up! I, on the other hand, had to stifle a laugh at the thought of wanting to get dressed up.

"Well, kind of, except the fact that its a bunch of rowdy, out-of-control teenagers all crammed together. But, then again, it is human tradition which all must experience." Jasper said, smirking slightly as he glanced at Alice.

"So that is the reason all of the students are huddled with people they normally hate?" I asked, passively, as I glanced around the room to see no change in the student's behavior from earlier.

"Exactly!" Jasper said, as though that explained everything. It didn't.

"So let me get this straight: In order for them to be asked by one of the guys, they are avoiding them altogether?" I said, incredulous. It didn't make any sense.

Emmett, somehow, found humor in my bewilderment, and let out a booming laugh which echoed throughout the now packed lunchroom. "Geez, your funny, Bella. Why didn't you find us earlier? Or why didn't Jasper.."

Rosalie cut him off with an elbow to his ribs, chastising, "Emmett, be quiet now before the entire world hears something they shouldn't!" She said through clenched teeth. "What is with you all today?" She admonished.

"Sorry, Rose." Alice and Emmett apologized, bowing their heads.

"Anyway, now that the two of you are done," Jasper frowned at Emmett and Rose before turning back to me. "Hmm, Bella its hard to explain..."

"Basically, all of humanity is twisted upside down for the few weeks before a dance, and then afterwards, everything goes back to normal." Edward said, clarifying for Jasper.

"Alright." I said slowly, still not understanding, but maybe this was one of those weird traditions that no one really understood. Back in my time, a gentlemen called on the father of a girl he thought was pretty, and asked permission to escort her to the ball. The father gave his answer, and the girl had no choice but to comply. Simple.

"So are you all going to the dance?" I asked, curious.

"Of course!" Alice responded immediately.

From the side of the table, where Rose was examining her reflection in a spoon, she simply shrugged. Instead I turned to Emmett who winked.

"Hey Rose." he said, not so quietly but at least this time it didn't catch the attention of the entire cafeteria. She turned to him immediately. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Rose smiled, "Sure." Before resuming looking at her appearance.

"What about you, Edward?" I asked.

Next to me, Edward shifted slightly. "Well there is a possibility..." he trailed off.

"Jessica Stanley planning on asking you and you don't want to turn her down, again?" I questioned jokingly, For I had now heard about the girl's insistent begging, poor thing.

"Well..." Edward replied. I gasped as he fidgeted. "Just joking." he said smiling at me, no it was my turn to elbow someone in the ribs. "Hey!" he said, faking hurt, while rubbing his side.

I just laughed. "Okay, no seriously, are you going?" I was curious, I had to admit.

"I might ask this one girl." he said seriously, looking at me. Instantaneously, I felt an unknown emotion: jealousy. Was it one of the Denali girls? I knew it couldn't be Tanya, or Irina, but that did leave Kate, could he be wanting to ask Kate?

Around the table, I heard a couple of gasps, however I ignored them.

"Oh really?" I asked, keeping my voice light with all the force I could muster. "Is she.. like us?" I questioned, turning my eyes from his, hoping to keep my emotions a secret for at least a while longer. Instead, I focused at the food on the plate in front of me which I doubt was edible even to humans.

"Yes, she is." He said softly. I didn't ask anymore questions, I didn't think I could handle it.

Thankfully, I didn't have to try long, for in the next moment the bell rang for the next class, giving me an excuse to move away from the group. Quickly, I disposed of my food and calmed myself, before heading back to the family before they grew suspicious.

"There you are." I heard Edward say, walking over to me. "Come on, we are going to be late." he said; I felt a little shock as he placed my hand in his his.

**Author's Note: So I decided to give Bella and Edward a sense of normalcy, now that Bella has decided to stay. Just a break before the Denali comes to show that not all of her life is completely chaotic. Hope you liked it! Review please! Until next time...**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**


End file.
